Nos cicatrices
by MarineM
Summary: Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils avaient disparus. Et depuis quatre mois, Harry, perdait espoir de les revoir, mais brusquement tout à changer.
1. Prologue

**Nos cicatrices.**

Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils avaient disparus. Et depuis quatre mois, Harry, perdait espoir de les revoir, mais brusquement tout à changer.

**PROLOGUE **

Tout à commencé, la première semaine de Janvier, les fêtes de Noël et le Nouvel An étaient passées, tous avaient fêtés cette période d'habitude festive avec le plus d'entrain possible. Mais malgré tout, l'ambiance était morose et tendue, après tout quoi de plus normal, c'était la guerre. Harry, Ronald et Hermione après avoir eu leurs ASPICS, avaient tous les trois emménagés au Terrier pour mettre en place les missions de l'Ordre. En effet, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix situé au 12, Square Grimmaurd était devenu beaucoup moins sûr depuis la mort du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, tué lors de la septième année du trio d'or par Severus Rogue. C'est donc dans ce contexte des plus déplaisants que se déroule notre histoire. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient tous entassés dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley, -Molly et Arthur avaient une tête à faire peur ils ne s'étaient jamais remis de la mort de leur fils bien-aimé Fred, tué durant la bataille de Poudlard- et chacun débattait sur la façon dont devait se dérouler la prochaine mission au combien cruciale aux yeux d'Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver :

- Au nom de Merlin combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète ? Je veux faire parti de la mission peut importe les risques, Severus !

L'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard était toujours agent double au nom de l'Ordre et leur ramenait des informations sur le clan adverse, et préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet qu'il connaissait sensible et laissa plutôt Ginny faire asseoir le brun afin qu'il se calme et elle lui dit de manière à le rassurer :

- Harry, je te jure que l'on va les retrouver.

Harry baissa la tête exténué et coupable, et souffla :

- Comment veux tu qu'on les retrouve ? Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils ont disparu et que personne n'a de nouvelles, je retrouverai Ron et Hermione mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas vivant.

Tout le monde se tut compatissant à la peine du garçon aux cheveux de jais, mais Rogue annonça :

- Potter, prenez le temps de m'écouter, j'ai un plan !

Le concerné releva la tête et lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait :

- Demain nous accueillerons, 4 nouveaux membres et…

- Qui ?! S'exclama Harry totalement indifférent au fait qu'il venait de couper la parole à son ainé et lui fit un mouvement de la main pour l'inciter à répondre. Et Severus dit :

- Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy.

Bonjour tout le monde (je dis tout le monde mais étant donner que cette inscription sur le site est récente je ne m'attends à un nombre affolant de lecteurs) mais bon si quelqu'un passe par ici il lira ma note. Tout d'abord je vais demander des avis quant au début de l'histoire, certes un grand nombre de fiction commence de cette manière le but est de ce démarquer, et c'est là le fond du problème. Donc pour m'aider à m'améliorer j'aimerais que si quelqu'un lit ce prologue puisse me faire des critiques et même corriger mes fautes, car je pense qu'il y en a quelques une malgré le traitement de texte et ma relecture intensive. Enfin bon j'espère avoir une ou deux reviwews pour avoir des avis la suite sera poster demain. Bisous!


	2. Chapter 1

**Nos cicatrices.**

**CHAPITRE I**

Cette nouvelle surpris beaucoup les plus jeunes dont Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Dean qui eurent des expressions choquées, mais personne ne protesta car tous savaient que si Rogue avait fait un choix comme celui-ci il y avait forcément une raison rationnelle et ils le laissèrent donc continuer.

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils envisagent d'intégrer l'Ordre et j'ai réussi à leur faire faire le serment inviolable comme à vous tous ils arriveront demain. Mais cette information n'est qu'un détail, Drago est devenu un membre actif chez les Mangemorts, il est sur le point de devenir le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- Mais il est fiable ! Je le garantis. S'écria Severus ayant anticipé la réaction du jeune homme.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr et certain ? Malefoy à passer la majeure partie de son temps à nous pourrir la vie et en plus de cela c'est un mangemort que vous avez décrit comme « actif », Rogue enfin ne soyez pas aveugle !

- Ne prenez pas pour le dernier des idiots Potter ! J'ai permis à Malefoy et sa bande de venir chez les Weasley, en ayant pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, la première le serment inviolable, la deuxième le Véritasérum et pour finir ils seront tous mis sous haute surveillance les premiers temps, que vous faut-il de plus ?!

Harry ne trouva rien à redire et demanda :

- Il parait que vous avez un plan pour retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui, mais laissez moi finir ou je vous jure que je ne me déplacerais plus jamais pour donner des informations à un gamin arrogant qui croit pouvoir sauver le monde !

Le dit « gamin » lui lança un regard noir.

- Bref, revenons-en à notre affaire. Comme je le disais le jeune Malefoy et devenu un proche de Voldemort et il a entendu dire que Weasley et Granger avaient disparu mais que au contraire de ce que nous pensions ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui les détiennent car eux aussi comptaient les faire prisonniers lors de la dernière bataille mais soient ils ont été devancés soit Weasley et Granger ont une idée derrière la tête.

- Qu'entendez-vous par une idée derrière la tête ? l'interrogea Dean.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise mais connaissant nos deux comparses, cela ne m'aurais pas étonné qu'ils aient décidés de faire diversion sans rien ne dire à personne ou encore de chercher les Horcruxes manquants de leurs côtés.

Arthur se leva et prit pour la première fois la parole :

- Allons Rogue, je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait qu'ils forment une sacrée équipe de choc mais jamais ils n'auraient fait une chose aussi inconsidérée.

- Je suis d'accord avec papa, dit Ginny, ou alors ils auraient prévenu au moins Harry ils ne font jamais rien séparés.

- Ils leurs aient donc arrivés quelque chose. Conclu Rogue.

L'assemblée resta silencieuse, et Harry sortit, ç'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui avait vu bon nombre de ses proches mourir autour de lui mais jamais il ne se serait imaginé la même chose pour ses meilleurs amis, mais malgré tout la vérité s'imposa à lui. Hermione et Ronald auraient au moins essayé de le contacter ou de faire savoir qu'ils étaient en vie. Quelque chose clochait, ils étaient tout les trois devenus les visages de la révolte si quelqu'un les avaient retrouvés mort ou vivant après leurs missions au ministère - lieu ou on les avaient vu vivant la dernière fois – même quelqu'un aussi dans les nuages que Monsieur Lovegood l'avait été, les auraient prévenus. Tandis que le jeune homme retournait la situation dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables, le reste de l'Ordre se mit d'accord sur les conditions d'accueil des nouveaux membres, Molly proposa de mettre les trois garçons dans l'ancienne chambre de Georges –qui vivait actuellement avec sa femme, Angelina, et leur petit garçon de 2 ans, Fred Junior à Godric's Hollow- et Pansy avec Ginny elle prendrait l'ancien lit d'Hermione. Tout le monde connaissait la réticence de la cadette des Weasley à l'égard des Serpentards mais elle ne protesta pas lorsque sa mère émit cette idée. C'est donc ainsi que chacun repartit chez soi en laissant les Weasley et leurs colocataires Harry, Luna, Neville et Dean vaquer à leurs occupations diverses.

Les plus jeunes décidèrent de monter dans leurs chambres laissant donc Arthur et Molly discuter de la situation.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée se que propose Severus ? Demanda le patriarche de la famille à sa femme.

- Ce ne sont que des gosses, Arthur… Dit Molly en coupant des carottes pour le dîner.

- Ces gosses ont connu la guerre et ont été pétris façon Mangemort, Molly.

La rousse posa sont couteau dans l'évier, prit le temps de se laver les mains et s'avança vers son mari.

- Severus sait ce qu'il fait, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui nous mettraient de n'importe quelle manière en danger, et tu le sais bien. Nous accueillerons ces jeunes, Arthur peut importe la situation, et ils vont nous aider à ne pas perdre Ron et Hermione.

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement ses yeux marron fut bien vite remplie de larmes et son mari la serra contre lui, en espérant des jours meilleurs.

Bonjour tout le monde, donc voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et faites moi des critiques (constructives si possible), le chapitre 2 sera en ligne demain après-midi. Au plaisir, j'espère que votre lecture sera bonne. MarineM


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

La nuit avait été difficile pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour Harry qui avait fini par craquer, l'absence de ses meilleurs amis le rongeait et malgré la présence primordiale de Ginny, il se rendait maintenant compte combien Hermione et Ron lui manquait, il pleura contre sa petite amie jusqu'aux environs de quatre heures du matin et finit par tomber de fatigue, c'est donc pour cela que nos deux amoureux qui d'habitude étaient les premiers levés, n'avaient pas daigné montrer le bout de leur nez. La première à avoir émergée d'un sommeil agité fut la jolie Luna, qui avait toujours été joyeuse et insouciante mais qui depuis la mort de son père durant la bataille de Poudlard avait perdu son côté rêveur et faisait souvent des cauchemars peuplés de mangemorts et autres meurtriers, bien que ce n'était pas facile elle prenait toujours garde à paraitre de bonne humeur et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley. Dit-elle

- Bonjour Luna, répondit-elle en se retournant, bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien. Mentit-elle, mais Molly n'était pas dupe et lui expliqua :

- Voyons ma chérie, pourquoi me mens-tu ? Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles faire bonne figure devant tes amis, mais saches que si ça ne va pas tu peux me le dire, après tout vous êtes jeunes et vous ne devez pas tout portez sur vos épaules.

Tandis qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait invité la blondinette à s'asseoir à la table et lui avait apportée tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour bien déjeuner. Durant son discours Luna avait baissé la tête et la matriarche des Weasley la lui releva d'un doigt et lui demanda :

- C'est entendu ?

- Oui, Mme Weasley, je vous raconterai tout quand je serais prête merci.

La rousse lui enleva une mèche de cheveu qui s'était éparpillée sur son visage et elles se sourirent, mais leur échange fut plutôt bref car on entendit des bruits de transplanage et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du salon. Et virent Severus Rogue accompagnés de 3 jeunes gens encapuchonnés et vêtus de noir. Il mit un coup de coude au garçon à côté de lui pour lui signifier d'enlever son couvre-chef et une fois cela fait on put découvrir le jeune Malefoy qui avait tout d'un homme, ses cheveux d'habitude d'un blond presque en blanc était sales, une petite barbe de trois jours avait pris place sur son visage et il avait drôlement grandi et prit en musculature. Ce dernier phénomène sûrement dût à l'entrainement intensif qu'il avait dû suivre chez les mangemorts. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite brunette, plutôt mignonne qui semblait effrayée et totalement dépassée par les évènements qui devait certainement répondre au nom de Parkinson –malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré Molly, la reconnut tout de suite elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père qui avait fait Poudlard en même temps qu'elle- et enfin leur troisième compagnon n'étais nul autre que Blaise Zabini, un grand métis qui tout comme Malefoy affichait une petite barbe et des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Un silence gêné c'était installé et Molly finit donc par se présenter :

- Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Molly j'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dur.

Mais la question était inutile leurs visages étaient marqués par la fatigue et madame Weasley finit par poser la question qui lui chatouillait les lèvres :

- Ne devait-il pas y avoir aussi Théodore Nott ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, la jeune Parkinson tomba en sanglots contre Malefoy qui la retint d'un bras et la regarda tristement, Luna s'avança donc pour la soutenir et la monter dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose sous les conseils de Molly. Une fois Pansy couchée, Luna redescendit les escaliers et découvrit son ancien maître des potions aux cheveux gras, Mme Weasley, Zabini et Malefoy autour de la table et s'installa avec eux. Molly se sentait assez mal vis-à-vis de Pansy et demanda donc ce qu'il s'était passé et Malefoy raconta donc :

- Chacun de nous avait préparé quelques affaires pour venir chez vous, et mit dans une valise rétrécie pour ne pas que cela fasse trop suspect mais le père de Pansy, Dyclan Parkinson, avait des doutes quant à la fidélité de Théo envers le seigneur des Ténèbres et avait certainement donc dû le surveiller de plus près. Théo a toujours été le plus réticent de nous quatre à entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts mais comme nous tous y a été forcé par son père.

Drago baissa la tête en soupirant et finit par mettre sa tête dans ses mains, il avait peut être tout d'un homme mais on aurait à cet instant dit un petit garçon qui se sentait pris au piège, Blaise pris le relais du récit.

- J'étais dans ma chambre dans le Manoir Malefoy et j'ai entendu un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Théo, comme si quelque chose de lourd tombait, je suis donc allé chercher Drago et nous avons suivi le bruit, et avons découvert Théo affalé sur le sol et au dessus de lui se trouvait Monsieur Parkinson qui venait de lui lancer un Sectumsempra, en nous voyant il à transplané et à dû facilement comprendre que si Théo voulait rejoindre l'Ordre nous trois aussi, le poste d'agent double est donc exclu mais nous pouvons tout de même vous dévoilez quelques informations. Surtout Drago.

- Oui j'ai informé les membres de l'Ordre que tu avais réussi à devenir un membre actif du côté du mage noir, mais maintenant tout ceci ne va certainement servir à rien et ta tête sera celle qui vaudra le plus cher lors de ta mise à prix. Annonça Rogue, à l'attention de Malefoy.

- Comme si tout ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était déjà pas assez compliqué il faut en plus que le mage le plus détraqué d'Angleterre soit à mes trousses... Soupira-t-il, ce qui fit rire son ami et Luna.

Madame Weasley préféra changer de sujet et leur expliqua :

- Les garçons, il est temps pour vous de vous reposer, j'ai préparé la chambre de Fred vous y dormirez tout les deux et Pansy, elle, dort dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione, qui pour l'instant et libre donc elle aura le temps de s'installer tranquillement et vous aussi.

A l'annonce du nom d'Hermione, Blaise demanda :

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux ?

Molly fit un mouvement de tête en signe de négation et leur dit tristement :

-Non aucune.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard et Luna finit par les mener à leur chambre en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit car à leur étage Harry, Ginny, Neville et Dean dormait. Les deux nouveaux arrivants découvrirent une grandes pièce qui contenait deux lits et deux armoires ainsi qu'un bureau et un porte manteau, ils ouvrirent chacun leur valises et Luna leur proposa son aide et la discussion se fit d'elle-même.

- Tu as eu tes ASPICS avec quelles notes ? Commença le métis.

- 3 Optimal et 6 Efforts exceptionnels et vous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant étonnamment aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Pareil. Zabini en souriant.

- 8 Optimal et 1 Effort Exceptionnel.

- Comme Hermione. Commenta tristement la blonde.

- Quelle surprise ! Granger est le genre de fille qui déteste les cours. Dit cyniquement Malefoy.

Blaise ria avec son ami mais Luna le prit plutôt mal.

- Malefoy, redescends un peu, Hermione est...

Mais Blaise la coupa :

- C'est de l'humour noir, Lovegood, à peu près le seul humour que peut pratiquer un Malefoy, profite c'est assez rare ! Dit-il en riant.

Luna se détendit un peu et tout le monde fut serein progressivement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neville dans la chambre des garçons.

- Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en regardant méchamment les deux Serpentards.

- Je discute. Lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Neville s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Drago le coupa.

- Dis donc Londubat, laisse donc la petite Lovegood tranquille on ne va pas la manger.

Neville lui lança un regard noir et pris Luna par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux Luna leur jeta un regard désolé. Les garçons soupirèrent et Drago dit :

- Je sens que la cohabitation va être difficile.

Salut, donc voici le chapitre II de "Nos cicatrices" , ce chapitre est encore plutôt ennuyeux car j'essaye de mettre en place l'histoire, on commencera à avoir un peu d'action au chapitre III qui sera publié demain si tout va bien. Si possible laissez moi une critique de votre lecture (fautes, vocabulaire, tournures phrases ou même idée pour la suite de l'histoire), je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. Sur ce bisous et à bientôt! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Après le petit incident avec Londubat, Blaise et Drago commencèrent à appréhender la rencontre avec Potter, car étant donné qu'il était considéré comme un roi dans ce fichu Quartier Général tout passait par sa majesté. Ils finirent donc de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs armoires respectives et essayèrent un peu de dormir et d'oublier les évènements de cette nuit. Mais le répit apporté Morphée fut de courte durée, les Serpentards se furent tirés du sommeil par Molly qui criait :

- A TABLE TOUT LE MONDE !

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine hormis Harry et Ginny. Zabini et Malefoy, firent une rapide bise à Pansy qui semblait en meilleure forme que le matin, serrèrent la main de Dean et Neville de mauvaise grâce et Molly décida d'appeler une seconde fois les deux amoureux, ont entendit les escaliers grincer et le Survivant et sa petite amie apparurent. Ginny lança un signe de main à la tablée, et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un :

- Salut !

Totalement décontracté mais qui cachait une grande nervosité de la part de la rousse quant aux évènements futurs. Son petit ami, lui, fut nettement moins relax et regarda les deux nouveaux venus comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus mais les salua d'un mouvement de tête malgré tout. Le repas se passa sans encombre et les langues se délièrent mais un évènement des plus improbables se produisit. Un hibou grand duc inconnu au bataillon entra par la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine et vint se poser au centre de la table. Harry bondit sur l'oiseau pour enlever le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait à la patte et reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione.

« Harry,

Nous avons retrouvés la trace d'Hermione et Ron, un habitant de Loutry St Chaspoule les aurait vu ensemble à l'orée des champs de maïs menant à la maison Weasley. Mais il est également possible que leurs présumés ravisseurs aient pris leurs apparences grâce au Polynectar. Restez sur vos gardes, pas de décisions inconsidérées.

Kinsley »

Toute la tablée se leva comme un seul homme, sortit sa baguette et scruta les environs par les fenêtres. Arthur et Molly sortirent lancer des sortilèges de protections autour de la maison en cas d'attaque tandis que les plus jeunes s'interrogeaient :

- Dis Potter, t'es sûr de pas avoir de nouvelles de Granger et Weasmoche depuis quatre mois ?!

- Pour qui tu me prends Malefoy ?! Si j'avais eu le moindre signe de vie de leurs parts je serais parti les chercher sans me poser de questions !

- Et personne ne trouve étrange qu'ils reviennent comme ci de rien n'était ? Voyons Potter tout ceci est une vaste arnaque, je propose que le premier roux et la première chevelure en pagaille que l'on croise on l'abat. Déclara Malefoy.

- Ton enseignement de mangemort t'es monté à la tête, la fouine ou quoi ?! Cracha Dean.

- Là Drago je dois dire qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Avoua Pansy et Blaise hocha la tête.

- Alors quoi ?! On va attendre que des détraqués déguisés en gamins héros de guerre attaquent cette maison au combien bringuebalante. Ironisa le blond.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy. Le prévint Ginny.

- Sinon quoi ? La défia-t-il.

- Bon sang stop ! On a autre chose à faire, vous ne pensez pas ? Dit Luna qui commençait à en avoir assez des disputes incessantes entre les anciennes maisons de Poudlard.

Les deux adultes, rentrèrent dans la maison et leurs dirent :

- Les enfants, nous ne voulons pas que vous sortiez sous aucun prétexte d'ici quelques minutes nous allons recevoir des aurors envoyés par le Ministère qui vont nous donner la démarche à suivre en attendant tout le monde dans le salon.

Les huit adolescents s'entassèrent dans les vieux canapés troués et dont la mousse sortait des sièges qu'avaient ramenés Arthur d'une brocante moldu, depuis son acquisition il le considérait comme un trésor. Dix minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et une grosse écharpe jaune apparu dans la cheminée, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se présenta :

- Bonjour, James Watt, Auror envoyé par le ministère.

Arthur et Molly lui serrèrent la main et il fit un signe de main à la petite équipe assise dans le canapé et les propriétaires l'invitèrent à s'asseoir lui aussi dans un des fauteuils du salon. James Watt alla droit au but et leur annonça la manière dont ils allaient procéder :

- Personne ne sort sous aucun prétexte, si c'est bien eux vos deux amis devraient arriver d'ici une heure et demi tout au plus, je vous demande donc de rester à l'intérieur si il ne s'agit pas d'eux. J'ai fait poster des aurors tout autour de la maison afin de pouvoir les repérer plus facilement, en attendant nous allons renforcer la protection de votre maison.

- C'est déjà fait. Dit Arthur.

- Et bien vous êtes prévoyant c'est bien. Pour le reste je voudrais avoir plus d'informations quant aux détails de la disparition quelqu'un peut-il m'éclairer ? Demander l'aurore.

Ginny prit la parole et raconta :

- Nous avions été envoyés en mission, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Papa, Kinsley, Georges et moi au Ministère. Lors de sa prise d'assaut par les Mangemorts, nous avons combattu pendant environ une heure et demie et lorsque Kingsley a annoncé que l'on se repliait tout le monde a couru sur le terrain de transplanage même Hermione et Ron mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés tous a la maison ils n'étaient pas là. Nous y sommes retournés la minute d'après et nous avons fouillé les moindres recoins du Ministère sans avoir trouvé le moindre indice sur leur position. Cela va faire quatre mois dans deux jours qu'ils ont disparu.

-D'accord. Qui étaient les mangemorts présents ?

- J'ai combattu Greyback et sa femme. Expliqua Ginny.

- Neville et Moi étions contre Malefoy Senior et le mari Lestrange. Dit Harry.

- Et Hermione, Ron et moi étions en grippes avec Bellatrix et Yaxley. Annonça Dean. Et je jure que lorsque Kinsley a ordonné de se replier que tout le monde allait bien.

- Attends, attends, coupa Parkinson, tu dis que vous étiez contre Lestrange et Yaxley ?

- Bravo, Parkinson tu as compris ce que j'avais dit. Ironisa le métis.

Le trio d'argent se lança un regard assez explicite, sur le fait qu'ils en savaient plus qu'eux.

- Parlez ! Dites-nous ce que vous savez ! S'écria le Survivant.

Drago regarda longtemps Blaise avant de se lancer et ce dernier l'incita à commencer.

- Il y a environs deux mois j'ai entendu une conversation entre mon père et Bellatrix, elle riait à propos de ces prisonniers, et disait que c'était « les têtes à avoir », elle se vantait de toutes sortes de torture qu'elle leur faisait subir pour avoir des informations. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que c'était des membres de l'Ordre mais lorsque j'en ai parlé à Pansy et Blaise nous n'avons pas du tout pensé à Weasley et Granger, nous pensions à un enlèvement mais plus récent. Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément eux, qui sont ces prisonniers, mais s'il y a une seule chance pour que cela soit eux, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Quatre mois dans les prisons de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ça peut faire des dégâts.

- Drago n'as pas tort mais je pense qu'elle ne leur ferait pas autant de mal qu'à ses prisonniers habituels. En déduit Blaise.

- Et pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Parce que c'est l'un des seuls moyens de pression, qu'ils ont sur toi, Potter. Ton seul point faible c'est eux, elle a besoin d'eux, mais vivants. Répondit le blond d'un air grave.

Hey, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas si vous avez toutes remarques à faire et bien comme d'habitude à vos claviers. La suite sera publiée dans 2 jours, à la prochaine MarineM.


	5. Chapter 4

Réponse review anonyme :

Fanny : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu donne ton avis. Les chapitres sont un peu courts je suis d'accord mais j'essaye d'augmenter le nombre de pages pour l'instant un chapitre fait entre 3 et 4 pages Word. Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaît! :)

**CHAPITRE IV**

James Watt se contenta de donner raison à Malefoy et continua.

- Raison de plus pour être prudent, il n'est pas impossible que si quelqu'un a comme nous le pensons kidnappé Hermione et Ronald, il a utilisé la potion de Polynectar pour prendre leurs apparences pour essayer de vous piéger. Et si ce quelqu'un est Bellatrix Lestrange ou son cher mari nous ferions mieux d'envoyer une brigade d'Aurors à la maison Lestrange pour libérer les potentiels prisonniers présents dans leur manoir.

-En gros on appelle tous les membres de l'Ordre et on se divise en deux et on fait équipe avec les Aurors ? Demanda Neville.

- C'est ça. Lui répondit Mr Watt. Je propose de faire deux groupes de dix personnes, vous avez des idées, de membres de l'Ordre disponibles ?

- Nos sept adolescents peuvent nous aider sauf Harry. Répondit Arthur.

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea le concerné.

- Tu as parfaitement compris Harry Potter. Lui répondit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Arthur allait encore une fois lui expliquer que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux mais l'Auror le devança :

- Sans vouloir vous offensez, je comptais sur des adultes qualifiés et habitués aux missions.

- Et bien voilà la question ne se pose plus. Les jeunes vous restez à la maison ! Annonça paisiblement Molly.

Nombre d'entre eux protestèrent mais les adultes n'en avaient que faire, préférant savoir tout cette petite équipe en sécurité. Il fut donc conclus de faire deux équipes comprenant chacune sept Aurors et trois membres de l'Ordre. On vit donc débarquer quatorze grands hommes baraqués, les Aurors, et par la suite Remus Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks et Hagrid qui feraient équipe avec les Aurors en plus de Molly et Arthur. Après avoir fait plusieurs recommandations aux « enfants », comme ne pas sortir avant que tout le monde soit rentré, envoyer un patronus au professeur McGonagall s'ils constatent ne serait-ce que quelque chose qui cloche, Molly, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une part d'elle voulant protéger les jeunes –son côté maternel reprenant le dessus- ne pensait cependant qu'à une chose retrouver son fils –et Hermione- vivants. C'est ainsi que chacun passèrent la porte, et les adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Parle-nous de Granger et Weasley. Dit Pansy, interrompant le silence pesant qui c'était installé.

Personne n'était d'attaque à rappeler les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec leurs amis car malgré le peu de démonstration qu'ils en faisaient Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Dean n'avaient peur que d'une seule chose découvrir de nouveaux cadavres. Malgré sa réticence visible Ginny commença à dire :

- Vous vous souvenez quand on est tous allé voler sur le terrain de Quidditch en sixième année ?

- Si je m'en rappelle ? Tu avais dû trainer Hermione jusque sur la pelouse, car elle avait trop peur que tu la fasses monter sur ton balai. S'exclama Luna.

- Granger a le vertige ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oh ça oui ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne flipper autant sur un balai. Se moqua Malefoy.

Dean dit de manière un peu agressive :

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'ai croisé le soir du bal de Noël, Weasley et Granger sur le terrain de Quidditch entrain de roucouler et elle hurlait comme une demeurée en le suppliant de la laisser descendre. Répondit-il en souriant narquoisement ce qui fit rire Pansy et Blaise.

Et Harry releva la tête et dit d'un ton sec :

- Ils ne roucoulaient pas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et Ginny dit étonné :

- Voyons, Harry, on savait tous qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

- J'étais avec eux ce soir là ! Cria-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer essayant de refouler des souvenirs trop douloureux à encaisser sans eux à ses côtés.

Malefoy soupira et souffla :

- Désolé.

Ginny le fixa et finit par dire :

- C'est juste… C'est juste que Harry a du mal en ce moment… Hermione et Ron c'est comme sa famille.

- Sa seule famille. Conclut Neville.

Tandis que le premier groupe d'Aurors surveillaient le périmètre autour du Terrier, le second avait transplané devant le manoir Lestrange, qui était il faut le dire un manoir tellement beau que tout le monde resta sans voix. En effet, ils se trouvaient devant un grand portail de fer forgé, comportant la lettre « L » en référence au nom des propriétaires, le jardin quant à lui était très fleuri, les arbres bien taillés, une allée de cailloux blancs bordés de galets violets et noirs sillonnait entre les friches fleuris. Le manoir, lui, était immense composé de deux étages, une grande baie vitrée protégée magiquement par un sort de protection qui laissait entrevoir une salle à manger constitué d'une grande table en bois couleur ébène, des lustres croulant sous le poids des cristaux s'y trouvant. Une vue féérique s'imposait à eux… Dans un monde qui ressemblait plutôt à l'Enfer. Leur admiration fut de courte durée, une branche craqua derrière eux et tous se retournèrent apercevant devant eux des tourbillons de fumée noire signifiant l'arrivée imminente des Mangemorts au Manoir, la fête commençait. Dans l'autre groupe l'ambiance était beaucoup moins festive, il faisait extrêmement froid, un temps de Janvier, qui vous glaçait des pieds à la tête, le vent glaciale vous mordant les joues. Le groupe avait prévu de ne pas se diviser pour être prêt à toutes sortes d'éventualités si le groupe qu'ils recherchaient était ennemi ou non. Chacun restait sur ses gardes et alors qu'ils arrivaient à la bordure du champ bordant les alentours de la maison pittoresque des Weasley, des volutes de fumée noire apparaissaient affirmant les doutes de l'Ordre qui était tout à fait disposé à se battre et à retrouver par la même occasion Ronald et Hermione, coûte que coûte.

De leurs côtés les adolescents étaient tous montés dans leurs chambres après la passe d'énervement d'Harry, tandis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Luna et Ginny avait décidé de décompresser. Et allèrent devant la télévision ramenée par Arthur, qui était toujours aussi passionné par les objets moldus, et l'allumèrent. Luna passa un nombre plutôt restreint de chaîne, et finit par se lasser et l'éteignit. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle vit que Ginny s'était endormie, et que quelques larmes avait coulé sur sa peau de porcelaine et la petite blonde les essuya du revers de la main. Mais alors que la maison était tout à fait calme, elle sentit un petit tremblement, Luna se leva et constata que cela n'avait frappé personne et donc se dit que c'était dû à la fatigue accumulée. Mais de nouveau, un tremblement fit tomber une pile d'assiettes qui tenaient en équilibre sur l'évier familial, Luna et Ginny –qui s'était réveillée en sursaut- se levèrent et se rendirent près de la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, entre temps, on entendit l'escalier grincer sous les pas des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et tout le monde fut regroupé près des fenêtres et ce qu'ils virent les persuada, tous qu'il fallait intervenir. En effet, on pouvait voir les chevelures rousses de Molly et Arthur en proies avec deux hommes vêtus de capes noires, des sorts fusaient de partout et les Mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que l'Ordre, et c'est donc dans cette atmosphère assez horrifique que l'on entendit la porte claquer, tous tournèrent la tête, Harry était sorti. Les adolescents se lancèrent des regards paniqués et tous partirent à la suite du Survivant.

Ça y est on entre enfin dans le vif su sujet! Je vais poster toujours régulièrement mais je vais me contenter d'un chapitre par semaine car je veux vraiment donner au peu de lecteurs que j'ai un chapitre de bonne qualité. Je compte vous postez un One-shot qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire pour la rentrée, et petit indice nos protagonistes seront.. *roulements de tambour* LUCIUS ET NARCISSA MALEFOY! Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent. Je vous fais plein de bisous et à dans une semaine pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

Dehors régnait une ambiance assez chaotique, des Mangemorts entourant les membres de l'Ordre et tous les attaquaient avec le plus de véhémence possible malgré tout, le groupe luttant contre le Seigneur des Tenèbres s'affaiblissait. Les jeunes profitèrent donc de l'effet de surprise et chacun attaqua les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le cercle se brisa. Ginny courut en direction de ses parents qui étaient restés ensemble et les aida du mieux qu'elle put en leur laissant un peu de répit pour reprendre leur souffle et s'attaqua à Yaxley qui cria :

- Comme c'est mignon ! Regardez la fille Weasley essayant de protéger ses traitres de parents !

Ginny ne répondit pas mais lutta avec encore un peu plus de rage qu'elle n'en avait déjà et réussit à toucher Yaxley, avec un Stupefix ils auraient donc un ennemi de moins pendant quelques minutes. Harry, Neville et Blaise étaient tous les trois contre Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier qui étaient des combattants hors pairs, ils étaient extrêmement rapides..

- Drago viens donc me voir ! Hurla Lucius hors-de-lui, tandis que Yaxley le couvrait.

- Je crois qu'on est tous un peu occupé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Cria Drago à son tour, tous en envoyant un Sectumsempra informulé en direction de Macnair qu'il combattait aux côtés de Pansy et Dean, le Mangemort fut touché de plein fouet par le sortilège et il tomba à la renverse du sang jaillissant de ses plaies béantes. Tout le monde se stoppa, après cet évènement et les Mangemorts transplanèrent tous créant des volutes noires sur leurs passages, emmenant le blessé avec eux. Malefoy Senior lança un regard débordant de haine à son fils qui lui répondit avec encore plus de ferveur, il disparut et Harry tomba à genoux en se tenant le front et en criant, alors que la Marque des Ténèbres s'inscrivait dans le ciel qui était devenu noir encre.

Au même moment au Manoir Lestrange, tout le monde fut étonné car seulement trois mangemorts transplanèrent, mais pas les plus faciles à combattre, Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus ainsi que Astoria Greengrass. Mais la partie était quasiment gagnée d'avance, ils étaient dix Aurors et membres de l'Ordre réunis. Et le combat s'engagea, avec un rire dément venant de Bellatrix qui cria à tout poumons :

- Endoloris ! Elle ria quand le sort toucha de plein fouet un des Aurors qui se contorsionnait de douleur sur le sol. Mais son entreprise de torture fut stoppée par une nouvelle attaque de Kingsley qui envoya à la brune un Stupéfix qu'elle évita aisément. Tandis que Astoria, combattait avec Arthur Weasley, Lupin et un Aurors étaient en plein combat avec Rodolphus et le mangemort envoya sa baguette voler quelques mètres plus loin. Un Auror cria alors :

- Accio baguette Remus. Et la baguette lui atterrit dans les mains et il la lança à son propriétaire.

Malgré tout, les Mangemorts combattirent vaillamment mais furent tous maîtriser par des Stupéfix et tous se précipitèrent dans le manoir qui était protégé par différents sortilèges qu'ils durent briser. Une fois cela fait, toute la petite troupe savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher car si par malheur d'autres mangemorts venaient en aide à ceux déjà immobilisés dans le jardin, l'Ordre n'aurait plus aucune chance de venir en aide aux meilleurs amis du Survivant. On fouilla toutes les pièces du manoir,en vain, mais soudain un Auror cria :

- Par ici !

Tout le monde, sauf deux Aurors qui gardaient l'entrée, se précipita en direction des cachots. Et on y découvrit le dernier garçon des Weasley, qui semblait endormi, tout au fond d'un couloir sombre, humide et froid couvert de blessures plus où moins inquiétantes. Son père, se précipita sur lui et demanda à un Auror de les faire transplaner au Terrier. Le reste du groupe continua à chercher Hermione, tandis que l'on espérait plus, Remus dit à voix basse :

- Je crois que j'entends quelque chose.

Tous tendirent l'oreille, et on finit par entendre quelqu'un qui pleurait. En effet, on découvrit, Hermione Granger qui recroquevillée au fond d'un couloir avait les bras et le visage plein d'égratignures. Remus se pencha au dessus d'elle et lui caressa et elle ouvrit soudain les yeux avec un air totalement paniqué et se mit à hurler, inquiétés par sa réaction, le reste des membres se précipitèrent derrière le loup-garou. Arrivé dans le salon on vit les corps immobilisés des conjoints Lestrange reprendre vie peu à peu et Hermione se remit à pleurer et à crier comme une aliénée, Kingsley lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire, mais c'était peine perdue. Bellatrix se retourna et ses yeux débordaient de haine. Et elle poussa un cri de rage, prête à se précipiter dans son salon ayant l'intention de réduire en poussière la petite armée, mais étonnamment son mari la tira vers lui, et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et les fit transplaner. Les membres de l'Ordre ne prirent pas le temps de comprendre, ils sortirent du jardin en courant, Remus portant Hermione dans ses bras, et une fois après avoir traversé le portail ils transplanèrent au Terrier. Ils réapparurent devant la porte des Weasley, et virent que derrière eux se déroulait une bataille opposant les adolescents, Hagrid, Molly, Tonks et les Aurors contre une quinzaine de Mangemorts, mais à leur vue tout le monde stoppa les combats et les Mangemorts –trop lâches pour continuer un combat en infériorité numérique-transplanèrent laissant derrière eux des volutes de fumées noires. Et tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur, Harry en premier et découvrit ses amis dans un sale état. Hermione était allongée sur la table et pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Ron était sur le canapé une blessure saignant abondamment. Harry se mit à paniquer et tira une chaise puis prit la main de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à paniquer de manière convulsive comme au manoir et la retira vivement tout en essayant de se relever, mais Remus lui mit deux mains sur les épaules pour la rallonger et lui dit :

- Hermione, calme-toi. Je te jure que ça va aller.

- Nous avons appelé le professeur McGonagall et elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes avec Madame Pomfresh. Dit Kingsley.

Le grand métis vit ses dires confirmés par l'apparition au milieu de la cheminée des deux femmes en question. Pomfresh se précipita auprès de Ronald qui semblait avoir des blessures plus importantes que son autre patiente et le fit monter dans une chambre. Hermione quant à elle continuait de pleurer, et Luna s'approcha doucement d'elle et commença à essuyer les petits chemins sur ses joues causés par les larmes, la brunette ouvrit de grands yeux peureux et tressaillit mais ne dégagea pas la main de la jeune Lovegood comme elle avait pu le faire précédemment avec Harry. Cela choqua le garçon et à peu près tout ceux présent dans la pièce car tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient toujours été avec Ron comme les cinq doigts de la main. Molly ordonna donc à tout le monde sauf ceux qui savaient maîtriser des sortilèges de guérison de retourner dans leurs chambres, seulement Parkinson, Malefoy et Ginny restèrent dans la cuisine. Pansy s'occupa d'Hagrid qui avait la joue entaillée et le poignet foulé et les deux restants commencèrent à guérir le visage et les bras de la jeune fille allongée sur la table. Mais rapidement le garçon se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et dit :

- Il faut appeler l'infirmière.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Une blessure sur son bras ne se referme pas et elle est pleine d'un liquide noir. Répondit-il.

- De la magie noire ? S'interrogea Ginny.

- Certainement mais j'ai essayé de la refermer par tout les moyens que je connais et elle ne s'atténue même pas. Annonça le Serpentard.

Remus monta donc les escaliers et pendant qu'il ramenait Pomfresh, la petite amie du Survivant releva Hermione et essaya de lui enlever son haut couvert de sang et de boue, mais cette dernière qui s'était toujours montrée très fragile agrippa d'un coup sec la main de la rousse et lui lança un regard noir, que personne ne lui connaissait à part ses ennemis.

- Calme-toi, Granger ! S'exclama Malefoy.

La brunette se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

- Je ne suis pas assez malade pour me laisser déshabiller au milieu d'une cuisine et devant toi en plus de ça.

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait et personne n'eut le temps de poursuivre car on entendit les escaliers grincer et on vit Pom-Pom arriver dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha prudemment de la table, comme si elle avait à faire à un animal blessé et dit :

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

La dénommée ne répondit pas, et recula sur la table, on aurait dit qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de son ancienne infirmière ce qui inquiéta la spécialiste de la guérison, mais elle ne le fit pas savoir et continua :

- Je m'appelle Madame Pomfresh j'étais infirmière à Poudlard avant la guerre. Vous vous souvenez de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle se souvient de Poudlard ! Cria Ginny. Ses questions sont inutiles !

L'infirmière regarda les deux Serpentard ayant l'air de dire sans faire une demande explicite d'emmener la rouquine ailleurs, Pansy compris rapidement le message et s'approcha de la cadette des Weasley et lui souffla :

- Aller viens Weasley, Granger a besoin de repos.

Et l'emmena dans leur chambre qu'elles partageaient. Ne restait plus que le fils Malefoy et Pom-Pom, qui dit :

- En quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Cette question étonna la vieille femme mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître et lui dit :

- Nous allons la monter dans la chambre avec Monsieur Weasley.

Drago comprit et fit descendre la jeune fille de la table mais celle-ci s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en poussant un grognement et en disant :

- Fantastique ! Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mieux !

- Cela fait longtemps que vous ne pouvez pas vous levez ? Demanda l'autre femme.

- Seulement depuis que j'ai cela. Dit la jeune femme en montrant la marque infectée sur son bras.

Malefoy jeta un drôle de regard à Hermione mais la porta néanmoins et dit :

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Mais la jeune fille tourna la tête, en l'ignorant, et l'infirmière comprit que ce qui c'était passer dans ses cachots avait dû être abominable pour laisser des jeunes gens dans un état pareil. L'un dans le coma et le second dans un silence quasi permanent sur le sujet et les jambes immobilisées. Mais elle se dit aussi que quoi qu'il arrive elle trouverait comment les soigner.

Donc voilà le chapitre 5 de Nos Cicatrices dites ce que vous en pensez toujours par rapport aux fautes où tout autres remarques par rapport au texte. Mais aussi que pensez vous de la tournure que prends l'histoire? Ce qui est arrivés à Hermione et Ron? La réaction que va avoir Harry? Et surtout.. Quelle est selon vous la marque sur le bras d'Hermione? Bref, pas mal de questions en perspective donc je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Au plaisir, MarineM. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Petit message pour ma correctrice adorée PouleauPotter alias Manon (même si on sait toi et moi que je t'appelle rarement comme cela ;p) Je voulais juste te laisser un petit mot pour te remercier de ne pas désespérer devant mes immondes fautes d'orthographe et de toujours me soutenir dans la suite de la fiction -notre bébé ;)- je te fais des bisous!

CHAPITRE VI

Madame Pomfresh, avait installé ses deux patients dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George Weasley, transformée en infirmerie pour l'occasion. Les deux adolescents dormaient, l'un était dans le coma et la deuxième grâce au calmant qu'elle lui avait donnée pour la calmer. C'est donc une heure après l'arrivée qu'elle retrouva Harry et Arthur seuls, dans la cuisine et qui semblaient à bout de force. Lorsque les deux hommes la virent entrer, chacun releva la tête et semblait l'écouter attentivement, alors qu'elle allait commencer à expliquer la situation tous les autres membres en bonne santé du Terrier furent dans la cuisine disposés à écouter attentivement l'infirmière. Tous se sentaient concernés même les Serpentards, qui malgré leur passé avec le Trio d'Or, avaient su refouler leur haine à l'égard des Gryffondors et essayaient de les soigner.

- Je pense qu'ils iront bien tous les deux. Commença-t-elle afin de rassurer tout le monde. Mais malgré tout ils ont des blessures assez différentes, Monsieur Weasley a surtout des blessures physiques importantes, le trop plein de sortilège de torture a provoqué sa phase de coma. J'ai fais plusieurs tests, et il me semble qu'il n'a pas de lésions internes et cérébrales. Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs dans l'immédiat, certes, nous ne pourront affirmer cela que lorsqu'il se sera réveillé, mais je suis plutôt optimiste. Pour ce qui est de Miss Granger, sa santé physique n'est pas en danger, je suis bien d'accord pour admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses jambes tout à l'heure mais cela était dû à un manque de repos et l'inutilisation de ses membres pendant un long moment, ils devront tous les deux faire quelques exercices de rééducation. Mais comme je le disais précédemment Miss Granger n'a pas de lésions visibles mais plutôt psychologiques, il est encore trop tôt pour le confirmer mais sa mémoire semble lui faire défaut, effectivement elle ne se souvenait pas de moi lorsque je l'ai soignée tout à l'heure…

- C'est certainement dû à la fatigue ! Dit Harry plein d'espoir.

- Je le souhaite vivement Monsieur Potter. Le dénommé baissa la tête et la vieille femme continua. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai remarqué, et tout le monde a pu le voir elle tressaille quand on la touche, depuis son arrivée au Terrier, elle pleure plus qu'elle ne dort, elle a des réactions de rejets par rapport aux autres et Monsieur Lupin m'a rapporté qu'elle s'était mise à hurler lorsque vous étiez au Manoir Lestrange. Finit-elle en regardant Monsieur Weasley.

- Oui c'est vrai que la petite avait l'air secoué mais cela doit certainement être dût à l'emprisonnement prolongé. Dit le père de Ron.

- Et la plaie noire qu'elle a sur l'avant bras c'est quoi ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Quelle plaie ? Demanda Dean.

- Quand on a commencé à la soigner avec Weasley fille, j'ai vu que cette plaie ne se réduisait pas du tout et qu'elle était infectée de noir.

- De la magie noire. Conclut Harry les poings serrés.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais on entendit soudain un hurlement venant de l'étage du dessus. Harry se précipita au dessus suivit du reste de la maisonnée et découvrit sa meilleure amie qui semblait possédée. Les yeux vitreux et la plaie noircie semblant vouloir monter dans ses veines.

- Aidez-là ! Cria le Survivant.

- Elle ne peut rien faire. Dit une voix derrière eux. Et tous se retournèrent et virent devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux Weasley, Abelforth Dumbledore.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Neville, méfiant.

Le vieux barbu, ignora la question du jeune homme et s'avança près des Serpentards et dit :

- Cela ne vous rappelle rien jeunes gens ?

Comme si quelque chose ce genre pouvait s'oublier. Malefoy se dit qu'Abelforth était bien comme son frère, à poser des questions inutiles quand il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. À tenir coupable et à semer le trouble dans la tête de tout le monde. Granger avait la même réaction que lorsqu'on apposait la marque des ténèbres, comme lorsque la connexion avec le Maître était entrain de se faire. Mais personne ne répondit, au vieillard. Et Ginny perdit patience.

- Par Merlin dites quelque chose !

- Tu crois que c'est facile Weasley ? Explosa à son tour la jeune Parkinson. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est alors je t'en pris ferme là !

Harry s'avança près de la Serpentarde, la prit par le bras et lui cracha :

- Parkinson si tu ne parle pas je te jure que...

Mais il fut coupé par Blaise qui le dégageait de devant Pansy et souffla méchamment :

- Si tu as un problème Potter c'est le moment de le dire, mais si tu veux de l'aide il va falloir te détendre parce que ça va mal finir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Zabini ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca suffit ! S'énerva la maîtresse de maison. Les enfants dites nous ce que vous savez.

Pendant leur petite prise de bec, Hermione s'était calmée et Pom-Pom lui donna un calmant pour qu'elle se rendorme. Luna resta aux côtés d'Hermione et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était sur la table. Les autres descendirent et s'affalèrent dans les canapés du salon.

- Allez-y. Dit Arthur. Et toi, Harry Potter, je te conseille de te taire et d'écouter sans porter de jugement hâtif. Je sais que ce sont tes meilleurs amis là-haut mais il y a aussi notre fils et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse aller mal juste parce que ces trois lascars et toi ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

Le garçon en question soupira et dit :

- J'écoute.

Pansy, Blaise et Drago ne savaient pas tellement par où commencer c'est finalement Blaise qui prit les devants et mit la situation en lumière :

- Granger a une plaie sur l'avant bras qui ne s'efface avec aucun sortilège de guérison, et je sais que l'on a tous penser à… enfin vous savez.

Drago creva l'abcès et dit tout en soulevant sa manche :

- Ça.

En effet tout le monde avait au moins eu l'idée que c'était une marque indélébile comme l'était la Marque des Ténèbres qui serpentait dangereusement sur l'avant bras de Malefoy, et qui semblait vouloir sortir de son bras. Blaise continua :

- Oui, la marque comme nous l'as montré de manière plutôt équivoque Drago.

- Moins de blabla viens en au fait, Zabini. Coupa la Serpentarde.

- Pans' tu m'énerve !

La petite crise Blaise fit rire tout le monde car personne n'était habitué à voir le métis sous des airs enfantins, d'ailleurs cela manquait aux adolescents. Depuis qu'Hermione et Ronald avait disparu leurs amis avaient été dans la peur et l'incertitude permanente, ils espéraient tous que maintenant qu'ils étaient ici et si eux-mêmes trouvaient un moyen de les soigner l'ambiance au Terrier serait plus joyeuse.

- Donc, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ils y avaient pas mal de prisonniers dans le Manoir Malefoy et le but de Voldemort était de mettre au point un sort un peu comme celui de la Marque pour la faire apparaitre. Sauf que ce sort ne rallierait pas les victimes a Vous-savez-qui mais plutôt d'avoir un moyen de les faire douter d'eux-mêmes pour qu'ils dévoilent des informations sur le camp adverse.

- Par quel moyen on les ferait douter d'eux ?

Pansy pris donc le relais, car malgré son air hautain elle s'était intéressée au sujet et avait développé une hypothèse à ce sujet qui était plausible et elle se fit donc un plaisir de devenir le centre de l'attention.

- On ne sait pas. Seulement quelques mangemorts proches du Lord étudiaient le maléfice sur les prisonniers du Manoir Malefoy mais aucun n'avait encore survécu au sortilège. Mais en ce qui me concerne lorsque j'ai vu Granger dans cet état j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça.

- Développe. Dit Dean.

- Et si la personne qui détenait Weaslaid et Granger, en l'occurrence les Lestrange, avait réussi à perfectionner ce sort pour qu'il devienne opérationnel, ils auraient pu tirer des informations à Granger.

- Mione est loin d'eux maintenant. Alors pourquoi elle continue à avoir peur de nous et de hurler à tout bout de champs ? Demanda Neville.

- C'est la seule question qui reste sans réponse de mon côté. Dit Pansy.

Mais Ginny se leva et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce en long et en large sous le regard étonné du reste du groupe. Harry l'interrogea :

- Tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Lui répondit la rousse.

- Illumine-nous. Ironisa Malefoy.

- Harry a une sorte de contact cérébral avec Voldemort, à cause de sa cicatrice. Et avant que Rogue ne lui apprenne l'occlumancie, Voldemort pouvait entrer dans son esprit et lui faire voir des choses. Cela pourrait être quelque chose comme ça non ?

- Pour une fois ce n'est pas con ce que vous pensez, vous, les Gryffondors. Ria Malefoy.

- Granger n'est pas encore là pour relever le niveau, Drago, c'est normal. Poursuivit Pansy.

Personne ne dit rien, car ils comprirent que c'était juste de l'ironie ou plus communément appelé de l'humour Serpentard, et Ginny continua donc :

- Toujours aussi distingués la fouine et le bouledogue.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre charmante petite joute verbale mais comment on fait pour apprendre l'occlumancie à la petite Granger si elle ne fait confiance à personne.

- Et bien je crois que c'est pourtant simple. Dit Molly. Il faut trouver un moyen de lui montrer que nous ne sommes en aucun cas dangereux pour elle.

Simple, n'était peut-être pas le mot mais Molly voyait enfin un rayon de soleil dans sa vie qui était devenue un Enfer et elle comptait bien s'accrocher à ce petit morceau d'espoir pour faire revenir son fils et Hermione dans une vie un minimum normale.


	8. Chapter 7

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour de Ronald et Hermione au Terrier. La neige avait déserté le paysage, et le vent glacial de Janvier s'était un peu calmé. On cherchait encore un moyen de faire redevenir Hermione elle-même et surtout qui pourrait lui apprendre l'occlumancie, Harry aurait bien voulu mais il fallait avouer que le Survivant avait beaucoup de qualités mais pas celle d'être un bon occlumens, et c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy se proposa d'aider. Cette main tendue envers son ennemi de toujours avait été donnée simplement pour acquérir la confiance de l'Ordre qu'il savait qu'elle serait dure à obtenir après son lourd passé. Et c'est ainsi que Ronald consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Le rouquin émergea d'un sommeil qui lui sembla avoir duré des siècles, tous les membres engourdis, la bouche pâteuse, la gorge sèche et la tête en compote. Il essaya de se relever sur sa couche, mais échoua, soudain il vit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas seulement quelqu'un mais sa meilleure amie, sa petite Mione. Le jeune homme s'était senti tellement impuissant de ne pas avoir pu aider son amie durant leur détention au Manoir essaya de lui toucher le visage du bout des doigts mais la jeune fille se recula vivement et il murmura :

- Mais Mione...

Il toussa fortement, et il entendit la porte se fermer délicatement et replongea dans une semie-inconscience.

Hermione de son côté descendit avec prudence les escaliers ne se sentant pas encore sûre sur ses jambes et préférant ne pas tenter le Diable. Elle se dirigea auprès de Luna qui était devant la bibliothèque, lui tapota l'épaule et dit :

- Ron est réveillé.

Luna lui caressa le visage et partit prévenir Mme Pomfresh qui était dans la cuisine avec Molly et les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage. Hermione, prit donc un livre et s'assit dans le canapé. Drago entra à son tour dans le salon et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et la fixa sans ciller jusqu'à ce que ce petit jeu commence à déplaire à la Gryffondor.

- Un problème Malefoy ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Lui répondit-il.

- Je crois que vous avez du tous dû y réfléchir un bon moment depuis que je suis là non ?

- En effet, mais si tu ne nous aides pas comment veux-tu sortir de ton cercle vicieux, Granger ?

- Je n'ai pas encore compris ce qu'il m'arrivait Malefoy, alors si tu crois que je laisse entrer tous ces trucs dans ma tête par plaisir tu te trompes ! S'exclama la brunette.

- Tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis ton retour et tu crois qu'on va tous attendre que Madame soit disposée à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans ce foutu Manoir ? S'énerva Malefoy.

- A mon avis t'es déjà pas mal au courant non ? Lança-t-elle méchamment en se levant.

Le grand blond se leva à son tour et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur et lui cracha avec des yeux haineux :

- Je fais partie des personnes qui réfléchissent et qui sont capables de changer d'avis sur les gens contrairement à toi qui même si je me faisais tuer pour un des tiens, tu continuerais à me détester.

Hermione, passa une main sur son visage et se détourna de son ennemi de toujours, mais avant qu'elle ait pu quitter la salle de séjour elle tomba à genoux soumis aux habituelles souvenirs que lui infligeait un inconnu. Malefoy avait suivit la scène avec attention et lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille perdait pied, il s'élança près d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le carrelage, et déterminé à enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau de la brunette dit lança un puissant :

- Legilimens !

L'esprit de Drago s'embruma considérablement, il était désorienté et ne reconnut pas immédiatement la pièce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il battit des paupières et se frotta la tête et se rendit enfin compte qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de réception de la famille Lestrange. Granger était allongée sur le sol, elle semblait totalement épuisée et son tee-shirt était recouvert de sang. Malgré son impassibilité légendaire, le jeune Malefoy se sentit mal pour la jeune fille car malgré ce qu'il pensait, il doutait pouvoir tenir quatre mois sous le joug de Bellatrix qui était la femme la plus folle qu'il connaissait. Il se reconnecta à la scène et vit que sa très chère tante tournait en rond comme un rapace autour de sa proie. Elle semblait nerveuse, ses yeux papillonnait ce qui lui donna un côté encore plus désaxée et elle cria finalement :

- Et si ça ne marche pas, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

Le silence lui répondit, car effectivement elle était seule et se remit à parler frénétiquement :

- Il faut que je réussisse ! Je serais considérée comme une des sorcières les plus douées de ma génération ! Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas..

Elle s'agenouilla au près de la jeune fille kidnappée, et lui tira les cheveux, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle souleva la manche de son haut et elle put découvrir qu'une plaie immonde striait de bras de Granger et elle ricana avant d'appuyer dessus légèrement ce qui fit gémir sa victime. Le bourreau se remit debout et sembla tout à fait apte à accomplir sa tâche qui était encore inconnue à Malefoy. Elle sortit sa baguette et énuméra une liste :

- Victime au bord de la mort, puissance magique au maximum, sort d'Oubliette et potion de mélange malveillant. Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, on va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver avec cela.

La sorcière fit léviter son souffre-douleur à sa hauteur et fit couler la potion de mélange malveillant dans la gorge de la jeune fille et la fit avaler en lui relevant brutalement la tête. Une fois cela fait elle lui lança un sortilège d'Oubliette et mit fin à la lévitation de sa victime sans avoir pris la peine de la remettre au sol, elle s'écrasa donc sur le sol de marbre froid et se mit à convulser en criant, sa blessure à l'avant bras devenant noir d'encre. La femme Lestrange partit dans un rire incontrôlable et cria :

- Alors, tu n'aime pas ça créature immonde ?!

Seule un cri perçant lui répondit, Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ils étaient blancs et elle semblait possédée par une force supérieure. Drago décida qu'il en avait assez vu et sortit de l'esprit de son ennemie et vit le reste de la maisonnée –même Weaslaid- le regarder avec étonnement et il comprit qu'il était assis par terre avec Granger sur le sol, il s'apprêtait à se défendre imaginant déjà les répliques cinglantes de Potter et sa clique portant sur une agression imaginaire mais Londubat lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et demanda :

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Le blond fut tout d'abord étonné que l'homme lui parle aussi courtoisement mais passa sur ce détail et raconta donc en détail ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Granger, le Survivant lui tendit la main afin qu'il se relève et tout le monde porta beaucoup d'attention à la scène. Malefoy la saisit, et il sentit que le garçon lui serra brièvement la main avant de se retirer et lui lança un regard de remerciement, avant de prendre dans ses bras sa meilleure amie et de la monter à l'étage. Et Arthur envoya un patronus au Professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation et lui signifier qu'on avait besoin de ses lumières au Terrier. La femme dotée du talent d'animagus ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte, la maîtresse de maison s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et on s'attabla à la cuisine.

- J'ai réfléchis assez brièvement à la situation et ce qui est sur c'est que quelqu'un de compétent doit apprendre l'Occlumancie à Miss Granger, et qu'elle doit nous faire confiance à tous, car il me semble que la potion de mélange malveillant l'ait mis dans une totale confusion, ce qui expliquerait son animosité envers ses proches et que le sort d'oubliette lui ait fait oublier ses bons souvenirs, la rendant donc beaucoup plus fragile. J'ai l'impression qu'en accomplissant cette acte, Bellatrix Lestrange voulait nous distraire.

- Mais de quoi ? Demanda Ronald.

- C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir, Monsieur Weasley.

La réunion improvisée se finit aux alentours de 18h00, et les plus jeunes montèrent dans l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Hermione qui était totalement réveillée et qui lisait enroulée dans les couvertures. Cela fit rire Ginny qui dit :

- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?

La brunette leva les yeux et lui sourit, ce qui émut beaucoup sa meilleure amie –c'était le premier signe d'amitié qu'elle lui envoyait- ils se mirent donc en rond autour du lit de la malade et commencèrent à lui poser des questions tour à tour :

- Tu te souviens de ce que Malefoy nous a raconté ? Débuta Dean.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si cela s'est vraiment passé. Expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny lui dit :

- Je pense que si Mione. Regarde ton bras.

La dénommée s'exécuta, et pût enfin se rendre compte que personne dans cette pièce ne lui mentait et cela eut le don de la rassurer un peu et elle souffla :

- Alors je ne suis pas folle ?

Drago ricana et dit :

- Si Granger, tu es folle mais pas pour la même raison que tu le pensais.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et il poursuivit :

- Sans rire, qui s'obstine à lire pour la deux centième fois L'Histoire de Poudlard. En désignant le livre d'un doigt.

Sa réflexion fit rire tout le monde, et la soirée se termina dans de bonnes conditions.

J'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours.. J'espère une review ou deux pour voir votre perception de la suite de l'histoire et même quelques idées! Bref encore une fois merci à ma merveilleuse correctrice PouleauPotter et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ;) Au plaisir MarineM.


	9. Chapter 8

REVIEW ANONYME

maemelu : Salut, donc par rapport à la longueur des chapitre le prochain sera un peu plus long mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours peur que ça soit trop long enfin bon.. Merci beaucoup ton review et tes encouragements j'espère que la suite te plaît!

CHAPITRE VIII

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier et ne tenait plus en place, il pensait avoir trouvé une solution pour Hermione et dût attendre près d'une heure pour que tout le monde soit réveillé et il eut du mal à capter l'attention de ses colocataires :

- Dites tout le monde est bien réveiller donc je voulais vous dire que…

- Doucement, Harry, ne nous fais pas de long discours comme ça dés le saut du lit. Le coupa Ron.

Ginny et Luna rirent de bon cœur tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire malin, ce qui agaça un peu le Survivant :

- Tu peux rire mais ça devrait t'intéresser Granger !

La concernée leva la tête en direction de son « meilleur ami » et planta son regard dans le sien avant de lâcher :

- T'es sérieux ? Granger ? T'es sûr que c'est moi qui ai perdu quasiment tout mes souvenirs ?

Les parents Weasley tempérèrent la situation et dirent en cœur :

- Nous t'écoutons Harry.

Ce qui fit ricaner les Serpentards qui considéraient toujours le fils Potter comme un privilégié qui n'en valait pas spécialement la peine, mais ils ne dirent rien de plus et le laissèrent s'exprimer.

- Hier soir avant de me coucher j'ai récolté quelques souvenirs et les ai placé dans ma pensine, et je me suis dis que si je les faisais voir à Hermione les choses lui reviendraient plus rapidement.

- Dans ce cas il faudrait que vous en récoltiez tous un pour lui donner une image plus nette de sa vie. Surprit Kingsley qui venait de débarquer dans la cheminée du Terrier.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ginny. Après tout Hermione n'a besoin que des souvenirs de ses amis.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Weaslette. Acquiesça Pansy.

- Réfléchissez un instant jeunes gens. Déclara Kingsley. D'une manière où d'une autre vous avez tous fais partie à un moment ou à un autre de la vie de Miss Granger, il est donc normal qu'elle ait aussi droit à certain souvenir avec des personnes qu'elles ne portent pas forcément dans son cœur pour faire revenir le reste.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire et chacun alla dans sa chambre réfléchir à quelle souvenir il pourrait donner à Hermione, tandis que cette dernière se faisait interroger par les aurors.

- 0 -

Ginny, Luna et Pansy montèrent directement dans leur chambre commune, et malgré qu'elles n'aient jamais tellement discuté malgré leur cohabitation, les langues se délièrent et la discussion s'enclencha :

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver un souvenir en commun avec Granger, on n'a du se parler deux fois et c'était pour se disputer ! Soupira la jeune Parkinson.

Luna et Ginny, regardèrent la jeune femme comprenant la difficulté de ce qui lui était demandé, et Ginny lui dit :

- Et bien tu n'a qu'a choisir une de vos disputes parce que c'est également les seules souvenirs réels qu'elle a de toi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Gin'. Fit Luna.

La brunette marqua un temps de pause et finit par murmurer :

- Après tout je peux bien faire ça pour elle, vu ce qu'elle a du endurer.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes furent étonnées de la phrase de la jeune femme, et Luna dit :

- Tu n'es pas si froide que tu le laisse paraître, visiblement.

Ginny acquiesça, et la Serpentarde répondit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je semble impassible que je ne ressens rien, au contraire. Termina-t-elle tristement, pensant à Théodore, son ami défunt.

- 0 –

De son côté, Hermione, était en face de deux aurors, un homme et une femme. Le premier était plutôt grand, les cheveux poivre et sel approchant la cinquantaine, la femme était son contraire, elle était plutôt jeune, une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blonds vénitiens, le regard très doux qui mit tout de suite en confiance Hermione. La jeune femme entama la conversation :

- Bonjour Miss Granger, je me présente je suis Stefany Patterson, je fais partie des aurors du ministère et voici mon chef de brigade Alastair McFear.

- Bonjour. Dit la brunette peu sûre d'elle et légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de l'auror McFear.

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant votre enlèvement et votre séquestration au Manoir de la famille de Sang-Pur Lestrange, êtes vous disposée à y répondre ? Continua Stefany.

La jeune femme répondit une nouvelle fois par la positive.

- Bien. Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer, Alastair à vous. Déclara Miss Patterson avec un sourire.

- Quelles sont les conditions de cet enlèvement, Miss ?

- Je ne me souviens pas… Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas si ce sont mes véritable souvenirs où bien…

Elle perdit pied, et l'auror qui paraissait pourtant plutôt austère la rassura :

- Calmez vous Miss, nous sommes ici pour vote sécurité et découvrir qui vous a fait tant de mal à vous et votre ami. Dites nous ce dont vous êtes certaine, et nous reviendrons une fois que la mémoire vous sera revenue pour connaître tous les détails.

- Avez-vous déjà interrogé, Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui Miss à son réveil mais nous avons besoin également de votre version, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Alors je me souviens que j'étais au Ministère, puis j'étais sur des pavés froid et humides, on sentait le vent et le sang.

- Qui on, Miss ?

- Ron et moi, nous étions tout seuls mais pas dans le même cachot.

- Où se trouvait Monsieur Weasley par rapport à vous ?

- Il était en face.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda l'auror Patterson.

- Personne n'est venu pendant longtemps, je crois… Ron disait qu'il avait faim mais moi j'avais très froid. Et après on nous a séparer, j'entendais Ron crier dans la pièce au dessus de moi, il me semble, et moi j'étais avec Bellatrix. Dit-elle en frissonnant.

- Elle me regardait pendant longtemps et me ramenait dans les cachots avec Ron, sauf que lui, il était blessé je l'entendais gémir.

- Et puis à la fin, j'étais la seule à subir ses tortures, Bellatrix laissait Ron dans les cachots.

La Gryffondor essaya de se souvenir d'autre chose plus capital mais ne trouva rien et Alastair lui demanda :

- A part Madame Lestrange avez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose qui a attirer votre attention ?

- Non, pas que je me souvienne.

- Ni une voix ? Poursuivi-t-il.

- Non plus. Dit-elle.

- D'accord. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ?

- Des reniflements dans la cage, à côté de moi mais à chaque fois que je demandais personne ne me répondais, je pense que c'était dû à la faim et au froid.

- Certainement. Répondit Stefany. Je pense que nous vous avons posés toutes les questions nécessaires, Miss Granger. Si quelque chose vous reviens, demander à nous voir à Monsieur Shacklebolt.

- Pas de problèmes. Répondit-elle en leur serrant la main.

Ils se réajustèrent pour sortir, Alastair McFear lui fit un signe aimable de la main et disparut avec sa coéquipière.

- 0 –

Après avoir choisit leurs souvenirs, Luna et Ginny décidèrent de laisser Parkinson un peu seule voyant qu'elle en avait grandement besoin et allèrent voir Harry dans sa chambre, et découvrirent que Ron, Dean et Neville lui tenaient déjà compagnie, Ginny contrairement à ses habitudes, se dirigea près de son frère qui lui avait beaucoup manqué et s'assit sur le lit à ses côté tandis que Luna s'installa sur la moquette auprès de Neville.

- Alors les garçons, pas trop dur de choisir un souvenir ? Demanda la rouquine. Je dois dire que personnellement j'en ai tellement avec Hermione que j'ai eu du mal à choisir.

- J'ai un peu cogité puis finalement ça m'ai venus tout seul. Dit Harry. Par contre, j'ai un peu aidé Ron.

Ginny sourit à son grand frère et dit :

- Alors t'as choisi quoi, Ronny ?

- Si tu crois que c'est en m'appelant comme ça que je vais te le dire tu te trompe, Ginevra ! S'exclama le roux.

Ginny, se leva et lui tapa sur la tête, et sa réaction puérile fit rire ses amis, mais ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte, et tout le monde fut étonné car habituellement personne ne frappait à la porte au Terrier.

- Entrez ! Cria Harry.

Une chevelure brune, passa la porte et on découvrit Pansy, les yeux légèrement bouffis.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vas-y. Lui répondit Harry.

Et s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds dans la chambre avant de ressortir dans le couloir et de tirer par la manche les adolescents manquants à l'appel, qui semblaient plutôt gênés. Et Luna déclara rêveuse comme à son habitude :

- Super, tout le monde est là !

Cette remarque fit rire ses amis, et avant que Drago ne referme la porte derrière lui une autre personne se présenta à la chambre du garçon aux cheveux de jais et Malefoy s'exclama :

- Et bien Potter elle se bouscule au portillon dis-moi !

Le dénommée, sourit et Hermione poussa Malefoy et Dean dit :

- T'es jaloux Malefoy ?

- Tu parles. Dit-il en esquissant un rictus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Finit par demander Neville.

- On voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on montrait nos souvenirs. Dis Blaise.

- On a qu'à le faire maintenant. Annonça Hermione.

Harry sortit sa pensine et la posa sur le sol, et tout le monde se positionna autour.

- Et maintenant qui commence ? Demanda Luna.

- On a qu'à les mélanger et cela se fera au hasard. Dit Hermione.

- Petite Grangie, toujours réponse à tout. Ria Pansy.

Hermione lui mit un léger coup de coude et lui répondit ironiquement :

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour relever le niveau.

La discussion prit fin et tous sortirent ses petites fioles remplies de fluides blanchâtres, Ginny ouvrit la pensine, tout le monde versa ses souvenirs à l'intérieurs. Les liquides firent de nombreux tourbillons avant de disparaître et tout le monde plongea au milieu des souvenirs de chacun.

- 0 -

Alors que pensez vous de la suite de l'histoire? Des idées de souvenirs potentiels? J'espère que l'histoire plaît, si c'est le cas à vos claviers!

Bisous MarineM.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Les adolescents après avoir plongé la tête dans la pensine, se retrouvèrent dans un tourbillon de filets blancs, qui leurs agressaient les yeux à cause de leurs luminosités puis d'un coup ils se sentirent tous aspirés et se sentirent propulsés sur une moquette rouge. Ce dernier détail, fit enrager les membres de la maison Serpentard car en effet ils se trouvaient à Poudlard et plus particulièrement dans un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais ils se re-concentrèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, et disons que c'était plutôt gênant pour absolument tout le monde même pour les principaux concernés. Ils avaient sous les yeux Ginny et Dean entrain de s'embrasser passionnément sur un des canapés de la salle commune alors que Harry et Ron passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui leurs criaient après pour leur impolitesse. Le fils Potter traversa la salle sans adresser un regard au couple, visiblement jaloux, tandis que Ronald rouspétaient après sa sœur, en lui répétant inlassablement :

- Mais enfin Ginny tu es trop jeune !

C'est ainsi que Hermione, descendit les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et mit fin à l'échange entre le frère et la sœur Weasley pour éviter une énième dispute qu'elle savait bruyante.

- Ronald va rejoindre Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il a besoin de toi.

Et le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante s'exécuta, tandis qu'Hermione tira sa meilleure amie par le bras en lançant un drôle de regard à la sangsue –Dean- qui retenait Ginny, et le métis la lâcha avant de sortir sans demander son reste.

- Mais enfin Hermione qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui me prend Ginevra Weasley ! Cria la brunette.

Son amie, lui mit une main devant la bouche pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elles, et elles montèrent dans le dortoir des filles, en sachant qu'il était très souvent vide la journée et profitèrent donc de cet espace pour discuter, et se dirigèrent vers leurs lits, celui de la née-moldu près de la fenêtre tandis que celui de son amie était juste à côté.

- Je sais ce que tu pense Mione... Souffla la rousse.

- Ah oui ? Lâcha Hermione, plutôt remontée. Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais. Ca t'amuse de voir Harry dans cet état ? Parce que moi pas tellement ! Je sais très bien que tu l'aime et que lui aussi, alors c'est quoi qui vous bloquent ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. Dis Ginny. Bien sur que non, ça ne m'amuse pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu sors avec Dean ?

- Parce qu'il est sorti avec Cho !

- C'est une vengeance, spéciale Weasley parce qu'on t'a blessé dans ton égo surdimensionné ! Je comprends mieux. Ria doucement la brune.

Sa remarque arracha une ébauche de sourire à son amie, qui lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas un égo surdimensionné, Grangie.

- Bien sur que si ! On croirait voir Malefoy ! Déclara la jeune femme, en se lançant dans une imitation de Drago, en prenant une démarche complètement idiote et en lançant de temps à autre des phrases comme « regarder moi, je suis le plus beau ! », « je suis un Sang-Pur, je déteste ses moins que rien de Sang-de-Bourbe» où encore « Mon père en aura des nouvelles ». Cette imitation fit beaucoup rire les deux filles, qui finirent par se calmer et retrouver leur sérieux, et Ginny demanda :

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Honnêtement Gin' je ne sais pas mais si j'avais un peu de cran, je larguerais Dean pour commencer et après j'irais voir Harry.

- Et je lui dis quoi ?

- Tu lui dis ce que tu ressens et avec un peu de chance vous finirez dans son lit ! S'exclama Hermione en lançant un coussin à sa voisine. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri avant d'envoyer un autre coussin en direction de la responsable d'une bataille de polochon improvisée qui dura bien un quart d'heure. Mais après ce laps de temps passé, les Gryffondors s'allongèrent sur un même lit, ayant des courbatures dans le ventre, à cause de leur multiples fou-rire et Hermione souffla :

- Et tu vas aller le retrouver maintenant ?

- Non pour l'instant je reste un moment avec toi. Termina sa meilleure amie.

C'est de cette manière que se finit le souvenir de Ginny. Et les adolescents se sentirent une nouvelle fois aspirés et tombèrent sur du béton froid au milieu d'une foule d'élèves qui semblaient pressés, ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils étaient sur dans une des locomotives du quai de la voie 9 ¾. Hermione tourna la tête en se sentant poussés contre Blaise et se vit, en plus jeune lors de sa première année et se souvint parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme un animal de foire. Son entrée à Poudlard avait été libératrice pour la fillette de l'époque, elle se trouvait au milieu de sorcier comme elle, qui n'avait pas peur quand elle faisait voler accidentellement une valise ou autre, et c'est surtout dans le wagon ou l'Hermione actuelle se vit entrer qu'elle avait fait les plus belles rencontres de sa vie. Harry et Ronald, égal à eux-mêmes bien qu'elle ne les connaissaient pas encore, elle se vit regarder bizarrement les deux jeunes garçons entourés de chocogrenouilles et autres dragées surprises, tandis que Ron allait faire une démonstration afin de faire devenir Croûtard jaune elle le coupa et dit :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon nommée Neville à perdu le sien.

- Non. Dit simplement Ron.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent étrangement et en voyant Ronald avec sa baguette en main la jeune Hermione lança :

- Oh tu fais de la magie ! Voyons ça.

- Soleil, Jonquille et Mimosa que ce gros vilain en jaune soit colorié de la tête au pied ! Récita Ron qui rata son sort.

La petite Granger se montra assez cassante après l'échec du sortilège du roux et se vanta de faire peut de sort mais que les siens étaient réussis au moins et s'installa en face d'Harry et dit :

- Occulus Reparo.

Et éprouva une grande satisfaction en voyant les lunettes du jeune garçon se réparer instantanément. Ce moment passé elle se concentra sur le visage du brun et déclara de manière hautaine :

- Nom d'une chouette ! Tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger. Et toi tu es ?

En regardant Ron.

- Moi ? Ron Weasley.

Mais la brunette n'y porta pas attention et dis :

- Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tardez à arriver.

Elle se leva et disparu dans le couloir. Et une nouvelle fois, ils se sentirent aspirés en arrière, Hermione regarda une dernière fois les visages enfantins de ses meilleurs amis et se dit qu'Harry avait fait un bon choix de souvenir. Ils finirent par arriver au milieu de Pré-au-lard qui était rempli d'élèves de Poudlard, essentiellement de septièmes années. Les adolescents entendirent deux jeunes filles, qui étaient en train de rire et aperçurent Luna et Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la boutique Gaichiffon. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait le retourneur de temps autour du cou et compris que la Gryffondor et la Serdaigle était en 6ème année à cette époque et Harry demanda à Hermione :

- T'as utilisée le retourneur de temps pour sécher les cours et aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Techniquement Harry je n'ai pas sécher les cours. Répondit-elle.

Et Dean la singea et dit en riant :

- Huuum techniquement si !

Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Malefoy se mit à grogner en disant :

- On les a perdus avec vos conneries.

Ginny, lui dit :

- Seigneur Malefoy arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, elles sont allées chez Gaichiffon.

La petite troupe se faufila entre les passant en bousculant certain, mais passant heureusement à travers sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et atteignirent la boutique de prêt à porté sans encombres c'était sans compter sur Neville et sa maladresse qui perdit l'équilibre par on ne sait quelle façon et fit tomber Parkinson qui cria :

- Par Morgane, t'es pas fichu de tenir sur tes jambes ?!

Neville se répandit en excuses devant elle, toujours très intimidé par les Serpentards malgré ses 17 ans et demi :

- Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

La jeune fille n'en fit plus de cas et Blaise déclara :

- On était censé faire revenir la mémoire à Grangie et on se retrouve entrain de mater deux filles choisir des fringues moches, vraiment génial.

Pansy lui mit une tape sur la tête et il se tut afin que l'on puisse regarder plus en détails la scène et entendre ce que disaient les jeunes filles.

- Aide-moi à trouver une robe Luna ! Il m'en faut absolument une pour le club de Slug.

Et les jeunes filles à la recherche de robes diverses et finirent par se rendre aux cabines d'essayage, les deux amies avaient chacune pris un panier magique qui volait à leurs côté pour transporter leurs affaires et Hermione qui connaissaient les goûts assez spéciaux de la blondinette préféra se contenter des trois robes qu'elle avait choisi. Elles allèrent chacune dans une cabine et essayèrent leurs vêtements. Hermione finit par opter pour une robe simple bleu nuit habillée mais juste comme il faut pour ne pas paraitre tirée à quatre épingles tandis que Luna avait décidée d'acheter une robe violette plutôt flashy avec des froufrous bleus, du pur style Luna ce qui fit rire Hermione. Elles passèrent à la caisse et la vendeuse leur fit une petite réduction de deux gallions* chacune en voyant qu'elles étaient des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie et partirent en direction des Trois Balais et s'installèrent non loin du comptoir, Madame Rosmerta vint vers elles et leur demanda :

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Deux bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît. Déclara Luna dans un sourire et la gérante alla leur chercher leur commande.

Hermione avait une question qui lui chatouillait les lèvres depuis un moment et finit par la poser à son amie :

- Luna, est ce que je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu as achetée une robe ?

La Serdaigle sembla mal à l'aise, réaction plutôt étonnante chez elle et Hermione se ravisa :

- Si tu ne veux pas le dire je comprendrais, tu sais.

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction, Mione.

- Luna, tu sais très bien que tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse.

La blonde acquiesça et Madame Rosmerta leur rapporta leurs Bièraubeurres et leur dit :

- Cela fera 4 Mornilles*.

Hermione sortit sa monnaie sorcière et tendis la somme à la barmaid en lui souhaitant bonne journée. Et Luna raconta :

- En faites, ça fait un petit moment que je parle avec un garçon, qui me plaît.

La Gryffondor sourit et dit :

- Intéressant. C'est un garçon bien j'espère.

- Oui, Mione, t'inquiète pas pour ça il est de Sang-Pur, bien élevé.

La brunette commença à s'inquiéter car les Sang-purs biens élevés faisaient main courantes à Serpentard.

- Et il n'a pas de préjugé idiot sur les enfants de moldus et les Cracmols.

Ce dernier point rassura Hermione, mais elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de ce garçon et lui dit un peu moqueuse :

- C'est un bon point en sa faveur, mais c'est quoi le nom de ce bellâtre ?

Luna rougit un peu et dit :

- C'est... C'est... Hermione jure que tu ne va pas t'énerver !

La dénommée soupira et dit :

- Non Luna, je le jure. Maintenant dit moi qui c'est, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça !

Et à cet instant la jeune Lovegood lâcha son secret :

- C'est Théodore Nott.

* 2 gallions = 12 euros et *4 Mornilles = 1 euros et 40 centimes.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

La déclaration de Luna fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe et avant même que chacun ait pu avoir le temps de se remettre de sa confession ils furent une nouvelle fois aspirés et achevèrent leur déplacement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ce qui n'étonna personne car tous se doutait qu'un souvenir en commun avec Hermione devait contenir une scène à la bibliothèque étant donné que la Miss-je-sais-tout numéro un y passait son temps. Mais malgré que cette réflexion ait traversé l'esprit de tout les Serpentard personne ne dit rien encore trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Quant à elle, Hermione, se sentait mal à l'aise face à ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, et se sentait un peu de trop dans cette histoire car elle se souvenait de la journée passée à rire avec Luna et ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ses côtés, mais en aucun cas d'un secret vraiment étrange reliant une Serdaigle et un Serpentard qui à ce jour était mort. Mais la brunette se recentra sur les évènements bien vite et se vit assise à une table près de la fenêtre tout au fond de la bibliothèque, elle se souvenait qu'elle allait seulement à cet emplacement car on y croisait quasiment personne. Mais, ce jour dût différent des autres. En effet, la Gryffondor était particulièrement concentrée sur le registre des Sang-Purs, et sentit que quelqu'un tirait une chaise à ces côtés et s'installa. Elle releva la tête doucement et ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant Blaise Zabini, qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette, mais elle se contenta de le regarder, et attendre qu'il daigne décrocher un mot, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Granger… Granger… Granger…

La jeune femme en question releva la tête et lui dit :

- Un problème Zabini ?

- Pas très important, mais j'avais pensé emprunter ce livre donc tu vas avoir l'amabilité de me le donner, ma chère.

- Tu ne va pas me dire que tu ne connais pas par cœur le registre ? Étant donné que toi et tes petits copains n'apporter du respect qu'aux membres de votre « rang » ? Cingla Hermione, en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot de la phrase pour lui faire comprendre son ironie.

- Allons, Granger, on sait toi et moi que je n'apporte pas autant d'importance que Drago et Pansy au sang. Alors, arrête de faire ton cinéma et donne moi ce livre qu'on en finisse.

La jeune fille décida de replonger dans sa lecture, et pris le temps d'aller voir à la fin du registre au nom de son camarade de Serpentard. Elle releva la tête et dit :

- Ta mère à eu beaucoup de maris.

- Ah ça pour en avoir eu, elle en a eu. Souffla Blaise. Et c'est pas fini.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que ma mère s'est mariée sept fois pour l'instant, et tout ces époux lui ont légués une fortune absolument remarquable.

- Tu veux dire que...

Le grand métis la coupa et finis sa phrase :

- Que ma mère est cupide, vénale, cruelle et froide. Oui tu peux lui donnée tout les adjectifs que tu veux, je préfère aider Tu-sais-qui plutôt que ma mère.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Lui répondit la brunette.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et tourna les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Et tous furent une nouvelle fois embarquée dans un tourbillon de souvenir et atterrirent devant les portes de la grande salle, d'où sortait de la musique, mais derrière eux on pouvait entendre trois personne se disputer. Ce n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione, Ronald et Harry durant le bal de Noël. Mais tous était caché derrière les grandes colonnes qui surplombaient les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione se demandant pourquoi se retourna et vit devant Parkinson, un Neville avec une tête enfantine, la présence de ses grosses joues d'antan qui espionnait derrière un poteau, et elle sourit.

- Ron, tu as tout gâché !

Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami, mais elle se retint bien vite de rire, car elle se doutait des sentiments toujours présent du rouquin à son égard et ne voyait pas ou allait mener ce souvenir. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Pansy Parkinson, en pleurs, Blaise à sa suite, et Malefoy derrière eux qui avait son air nonchalant qui le rendait totalement insupportable.

- Pansy, arrête, ce n'est pas grave ! Criait Blaise.

Elle ne trouva même pas le courage de répondre et se faufila entre les élèves et courut en direction des cachots. Malefoy quant à lui se dirigea vers Neville et ne perdit pas une occasion de se moquer de lui comme à son habitude.

- Alors Londubat, t'as perdu ta petite Weasley ? Elle t'a préféré Potter comme à son habitude ?

Neville à cette époque encore trop impressionné par le blond ne réussi qu'a bégayer, et le Serpentard ria encore un peu et partit vers la salle commune. Le pauvre garçon, s'avança près d'Hermione et d'assit à ses côtés sur les escaliers, elle pleurait. Il lui prit la main la releva et ils partirent ensemble dans des dédales de couloirs, il réussit à la faire rire et pris l'initiative de la faire danser, sans se préoccuper des autres. Ils continuèrent encore un bon moment et bientôt, la fatigue les terrassant, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune.

Hermione et Neville sourirent et virent disparaître leurs anciens eux. Le souvenir suivant fut plutôt fracassant, en effet tout le monde avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait un manège à sensation et étaient dans la chambre de George* au Terrier dans laquelle il venait tous de tomber sur des billes sauteuses –nouvelle invention des jumeaux-. On entendit du fracas dans le couloir et un petit cri joyeux pousser. Malefoy ouvrit la porte, Hermione se faufila sous son bras et tomba sur une scène plutôt gênante pour elle. Ronald et la jeune fille se prenait dans les bras et s'embrassaient, ne voulant pas que l'abruti fini qui était derrière se moque elle se retourna et lui couvrit les yeux mais il se dégagea et cria :

- Nom d'un Souaffle, tu me prends pour un gamin ?!

Et la scène se finit, ce qui arrangea Hermione qui ne voulait en aucun cas affronter Ronald tout de suite et discuter de leur relation passée. Leur arrivée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde fut nettement moins violente que la précédente. On voyait Hermione lors de sa première année, ses cheveux touffus, ses dents un peu trop longues et sa taille encore plus insignifiante que dans le présent ce qui l'a fit sourire, se rincer le visage à l'eau froide. On devait être aux alentours de Juin, et la chaleur était accablante dans l'enceinte du château, les élèves étaient tous surexcités et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez eux. L'ambiance survoltée que provoquait les vacances d'été sur tout le monde était toujours la même chaque année, mais étonnement cette joie n'était pas partagée par tout le monde. Pansy Parkinson était entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes, absolument paniqué à l'idée de retourner au Manoir Parkinson, de peur de revoir son père emmené des inconnus effrayant chez elles, et entendre les cris de souffrances de différents né-moldus qui était enfermé et interrogé dans sa cave. La Pansy actuelle se souvenait de la panique qui l'emparait quand elle devait rentrer chez elle, et que ni Blaise ni Drago n'était là pour la protéger du danger extérieur, elle revint finalement au souvenir. Parkinson, sortit de l'un des cabinets de toilettes après s'être essuyés les yeux et tapoter ses joues pour lui redonner des couleurs et afficha son air hautin, mais malheureusement, Hermione était loin d'être idiote et remarqua els yeux rougis de son ennemie et dit :

- Tu pleures ?

Pansy lui lança un regard noir et cracha :

- Tu crois pouvoir me parler, Sang-de-Bourbe ?!

La petite fille aux cheveux touffus qu'était Hermione à cette époque ne comprit pas vraiment l'insulte et avant de partir, laissa un mouchoir sur le bord du lavabo. La Serpentard s'en empara et regretta d'avoir été si sèche avec sa camarade mais elle avait été élevée de cette manière, les Sangs-Purs supérieurs et les Nés-Moldu insignifiants. Ils se sentirent aspirés une nouvelle fois et finirent leur course dans le couloir de la salle sur demande.

Harry fit trois passages devant la porte cachée mais rien ne se passa et tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

- On n'existe pas vraiment dans les souvenirs il faut attendre que quelqu'un l'ouvre. Déclara-t-elle.

Son vœu ne tarda pas à s'exaucer car on vit Dean passer à travers Ronald qui fit sa mauvaise tête à cause de la sensation étrange que cela procurait et ils suivirent le jeune garçon dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'était transformée en salle d'entrainement pour l'armée de Dumbledore et ils virent Hermione assis à même le sol et qui était totalement dépitée. Dean s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mione ?

La dénommée lui répondit :

- Je galère à faire un patronus, comment tu veux que je serve à quelque chose si on doit combattre Tu-sais-qui ?

Le métis soupira et lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se relève et lui dit :

- Je vais t'aider dans ce cas.

Il lui donna plusieurs indications qu'elle suivit à la lettre, elle essaya une nouvelle fois à faire sortir son Patronus mais rien ne se passa, et elle cria :

- Je suis nulle !

- Hermy' calme-toi ! Ça ne va pas venir en cinq minutes, il faut s'entraîner et s'entraîner encore.

La brunette se calma, et laissa le métis lui réexpliquer les bases et au bout de la 6ème tentative on vit une magnifique loutre argentée sortir de sa baguette et virevolter dans toute la salle avant de disparaitre d'un coup. La jeune femme parut déçue de ne plus voir son Patronus mais était tout de même fière d'avoir réussi son sort.

- Aller il faut encore s'entrainer. Finit le jeune Thomas.

Et tous furent absorbés pour la dernière fois dans un souvenir. Une fois arrivé derrière Poudlard tout près de la maison d'Hagrid, Drago souffla à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- J'espère que ça va te plaire, Grangie.

Hermione le poussa légèrement et secoua la tête, elle savait très bien de quel souvenir il parlait, ses amis et elle avaient tant ri en se rappelant cette scène que malgré sa difficile expérience elle n'avait pas pu oublier. Et c'est sans surprise que l'on assista à une dispute entre Malefoy et Hermione qui se lançait des piques par rapport à la mise à mort de Buck lors de leur 3ème année à l'école de sorcellerie et tout à coup sans que personne ne comprenne quoique ce soit Hermione explosa et mit un coup de poing au grand blond qui totalement choqué par son acte ne pense pas à répliquer et partit en criant :

- Mon père en aura des nouvelles !

Et tous rirent mêmes les Serpentard avant de se retrouver dans la chambre un peu déboussolés par tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur les uns et les autres. A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Hermione, constata que Molly Weasley était dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui dit :

- Ma chérie tu as de la visite.

-0-

Hermione se trouvait présentement dans la cuisine aux côté de Madame Weasley, Pomfresh, Alastair McFear et une autre femme traversa la porte en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, qui le présenta :

- Hermione, je te présente Miriam Strout*, guérisseuse en chef au service de pathologie des sortilèges à Sainte Mangouste.

La guérisseuse lui tendit la main et la plus jeune la lui serra poliment et prir le temps de la détailler, c'était une jolie femme très grande, les cheveux blonds vénitiens mais elle paraissait horriblement froide.

- Miss Strout est venu t'ausculter et regarder un peu ton bras.

- Je vais bien. Dit Hermione réfractaire.

La femme s'avança près d'elle pris une chaise et s'assit avec la Gryffondor, elle jeta un regard à l'assemblée et tout le monde comprit qu'elle voulait être seule avec sa patiente.

- Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour t'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour démence. Je crois ce que tu as dit à l'auror McFear..

- Il vous a raconté ?! Lui coupa la brunette un peu en colère.

- Je suis tenue au secret médical ma jolie. S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Mais là n'est pas la question, je veux savoir si tu m'autorises à te poser quelques questions par rapport à ton enlèvement et si j'ai le droit de regarder ton bras ?

Hermione hésita un long moment et finit par poser son bras sur la table, remonta sa manche et vit que sa blessure c'était encore étendue. La médicomage ne broncha pas devant son bras pourtant dans un piteux état et le lui prit délicatement, pour regarder la plaie et le liquide noir qui en coulait légèrement de temps en temps. Elle fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette une petite valise pleine d'accessoire médical et lui expliqua :

- Je vais prendre quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à un coton tige sauf que c'est en métal et prélever un petit peu du liquide sur ton bras pour l'analyser, ça ne fait pas mal et tu ne sentira rien, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et à la seconde ou l'instrument entra en contact avec sa peau il fut comme repoussé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

*Dans ce souvenir Fred est déjà mort, ils sont dans la chambre qui est inoccupée.

* Miriam Strout est normalement à cette époque démise de ces fonctions de guérisseuse après la mort d'un de ses patients, Broderick Moroz, mais il me fallait le nom d'une guérisseuse connu donc dans mon histoire elle n'a pas perdu ce patient.

- 0 -

Voilà voilà le chapitre X est enfin là, je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire la semaine dernière et j'ai eu des problèmes de communication avec ma merveilleuse correctrice PouleauPotter, qui n'a pas à s'en vouloir! ;)

Bref qu'avez vous pensez des souvenirs et du chapitre en général? Des idées de suite?

Bisous et à samedi prochain.


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et s'exclama :

- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

La médicomage s'approcha et lui expliqua :

- Cette plaie est protégée par un sortilège d'Expulsion mais aussi de Désillusion. Ces sorts sont difficilement détectables mais je peux aisément les annuler. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'un corps étranger était repoussé de ta blessure ?

Hermione sentit un déclic s'effectuer dans son esprit. En effet cela faisait bien 2 semaines qu'elle était de retour au Terrier, et elle n'avait jamais voulu réfléchir à son enlèvement. Que ce soit les raisons pour lesquelles il a été mis en place, les personnes responsables et surtout elle n'avait pas voulu essayer de reprendre une vie normale avec ses proches. La dernière phrase de Miss Strout venait de la réveiller et elle décida donc de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé malgré la souffrance éprouvée, mais ceci elle le ferait plus tard, une fois que la guérisseuse finisse de l'ausculter.

- Non, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le contact humain ces dernier temps. Admit la brune.

La médicomage hocha la tête et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaitre les sortilèges ancrés à la vilaine balafre recouvrant son bras, mais la seconde suivante Hermione sentit le début des assauts habituels qu'elle subissait à cause de Bellatrix. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était fortement éblouie, se passa une main devant le visage pour atténuer la luminosité. Elle réussit à distinguer, des jets de lumières rouges et verts qui traversaient la pièce, mais pas comme lors d'une bataille, pas des sorts qui fusent de part et d'autres. Comme si tout les mangemorts qui peuplaient la pièce envoyaient chacun à leur tour sans se presser un sortilège. Et enfin, Hermione entendit, les cris. Pas les cris, les hurlements de douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne et elle finit par lâcher prise. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement, elle était en sueur et croisa un regard acier qui la transperça et qui cingla :

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Il faut lui apprendre l'occlumancie, avant que Bellatrix ne la fasse devenir complètement folle.

En voyant, le regard inquiet du blond, la Gryffondor éprouva presque de la sympathie à son égard mais en se souvenant des hurlements des prisonniers torturés, elle se leva précipitamment pour que personne ne voit ses yeux remplis de larmes, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui la retint par le bras et l'attira contre lui et enfin elle se permit de faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis plus de deux semaines. Laisser entrer ses amis dans son univers et ne pas les laisser en ressortir.

-0-

Harry avait raccompagné sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions encore incontrôlées et en lorsqu' il en sortit il trouva Pansy entrain de se ronger les ongles, ce qu'il étonna car malgré qu'il ne connaissait pas énormément la jeune fille il savait qu'elle portait particulièrement d'attention à son apparence et jamais en temps normal ce serait permise un comportement pareil. Il s'avança donc vers elle et attendit que la jeune fille parle mais à la place elle le prit par le bras et le tira dans la chambre des Serpentards.

Une fois dans la chambre Harry s'exclama :

- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives ?

Pansy soupira et dit :

- Potter, t'es un véritable abruti.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais la regarda en levant le sourcil.

- Je pensais que tu allais nous demander d'aider Granger avec l'Occlumancie, mais encore une fois je suis sûre que tu as tes vieux préjugés inutiles quant à notre éducation. En plus la santé mentale de ta meilleure amie est en jeu et tu ne te décides toujours pas à demander à Drago malgré le fait que tu sais très bien que c'est le plus expérimenté d'entre nous.

- Mais…

- Ah tu ne me coupe pas, je finis ! Je sais qu'il a été parmi les plus fidèles de Tu-sais-qui et que ce n'est pas le plus aimable de tous mais il se fait vraiment du mauvais sang pour elle, il connait l'esprit tordu de sa tante. Alors on voudrait l'aider, s'il te plait.

Harry fut plutôt stupéfait de l'annonce de Parkinson mais dit en riant :

- Tu devrais faire plus souvent des plaidoyers de la paix en l'honneur de tes deux abrutis.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir mais comprit l'ironie du brun qui continua :

- Je veux bien que Malefoy apprenne l'Occlumancie à Hermione, étant donné que ni moi ni Ron ne pouvons l'aider de ce côté.

La jeune femme pouffa en disant :

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Rogue nous a vanté tes talents indéniables d'occlumens.

- Tu te crois drôle ? Ronchonna Harry un peu maussade. Bref, le seul problème que je rencontre c'est la réaction que va avoir Hermione en sachant que c'est lui qui va lui apprendre un art dans lequel elle n'excelle pas et en plus son professeur est un espèce d'idiot raciste, alors permets moi de douter.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et contenta de hocher la tête comprenant parfaitement ses craintes et lui dit finalement :

- Parle en à Drago d'abord on s'occupera de Grangie plus tard.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

-0-

Hermione quant à elle s'était réveillée en sursaut à cause d'une douleur vive à son bras, et redoubla d'effroi en constatant que son avant bras était recouvert d'un léger fil noir qui bougeait sous sa peau. Trop paniqué à l'idée que sa situation empire elle revêtit un gros pull et pris la décision de ne pas y repenser jusqu'à ce soir du moins, et elle descendit dans la salle à manger. Arthur était assis en compagnie de Malefoy et se leva en la voyant et dit :

- Hermione, nous parlions de toi justement !

- Ah oui ? Répondit-elle.

- J'étais justement entrain d'expliquer à Drago que je comptais t'emmener faire réparer ta baguette chez Ollivander et surtout t'emmener chez Fleury & Bott qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et acquiesça, elle comprenait bien que le patriarche Weasley se faisait du souci pour elle et voulait lui faire plaisir. C'est donc ainsi qu'il quittèrent le Serpentard et qu'ils transplanèrent tout les deux au chemin de Traverse qui grouillait de monde comme à son habitude. Après avoir fait un peu de lèche vitrine ils allèrent dans la boutique de baguettes de Monsieur Ollivander, et le virent perché sur son habituelle échelle qui semblait pouvoir le faire léviter entre les étagères et il s'exclama :

- Miss Granger ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir dans ma boutique, je me souviens encore de votre première visite.

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire et dit :

- Je m'en souviens encore aussi mais aujourd'hui nous venons, avec Mr Weasley, pour savoir s'il vous est possible de réparer ma baguette.

- Il me faut la voir pour cela, Miss.

Arthur la sortit de sa cape de sorcier et la lui tendit et lui demanda :

- Je sais Monsieur Ollivander, que l'art des baguettes se doit d'être maîtriser par des personnes de confiance c'est donc pour cette raison que je me dirige vers vous pour vous demander si il vous est possible de connaitre les « pensées » de la baguette ?

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Weasley mais l'art des baguettes et une science inexacte et il se peut qu'elle fût employée à faire du mal et donc pourrait nous révéler des indices incorrects.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez. Conclut Hermione.

- Je risque de mettre un petit moment, je vous conseille donc d'aller vous balader et de revenir d'ici une heure.

Les deux visiteurs sortirent donc et sous les demandes d'Hermione partirent en direction de Fleury & Bott.

-0-

Dans leur chambre, Ginny et Pansy étaient assises sur leurs lits, le silence régnait, chacune attendaient des explications de Luna, la Serdaigle et Pansy préféraient s'éviter mais depuis qu'elles avaient vu le souvenir que la blonde avait partagé avec le reste des adolescents, elles étaient plutôt décidées à comprendre la relation qui unissait la jeune fille à Théodore na brisa le silence en commençant son récit:

- On a commencé à parler un petit peu à la fin de la sixième année à la bibliothèque, Théodore était quelqu'un de très curieux et instruit, il cherchait à tout savoir sur le bout des doigts, et c'est à cause de ces deux qualités que nous avons échangé. Je me souviens de la première fois que nous avons discutés et parler sans animosité, c'était aux alentours de Juin nous n'allions pas tarder à rentrer dans nos familles et j'avais décidé d'emprunter une dernière fois « Les animaux Fantastiques » avant les grandes vacances. Théo quant à lui était au fond de la bibliothèque, solitaire, comme à son habitude et je me suis installée à ses côtés et on a parler de nos lectures. Les vacances sont passées on ne s'est pas parlé ou écrit et nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, au fil du temps nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de nous retrouver deux fois par semaine à la bibliothèque, c'était les deux moments de la semaine ou j'étais le plus heureuse. Nous nous sommes de plus en plus rapprochés et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais lui ne l'a jamais su. Finit la blonde tristement.

- Et la robe que tu as acheté c'était vraiment pour lui ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, nous sommes sortis une fois, sous le saule pleureur près du Lac Noir et y sommes resté toute l'après midi du samedi, j'avais voulu être jolie.

Pansy était silencieuse et un peu vexée car Théo lui manquait atrocement c'était un de ses plus proches et plus vieux amis et jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir sous le jour sous lequel Lovegood avait pu le voir. Il était adorable mais se montrait toujours froid en la présence des autres Serpentards, mais malgré tout elle était heureuse de savoir que l'un de ses amis avait su trouver une femme qui l'aime. Bien que Luna pensait le contraire, Pansy savait qu'au fond de lui, Théo était amoureux et connaissait les sentiments de la blonde. Elle versa une larme et avant que quelqu'un ait pu la voir l'essuya du revers de la main avant de lancer aux jeunes filles :

- C'est bien mignon ! Mais on fait un jeu ?

Oui il était temps de s'ouvrir aux autres.

-0-

De son côté Harry, faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre de Zabini et Malefoy, encore peu sûr de la manière qu'il devait employer pour demander son aide à son ennemi de toujours, mais prit finalement son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Cria Blaise.

Le brun s'exécuta et demanda à parler en privé à Malefoy. Blaise bougonna un peu avant de pouffer :

- Je vais voir ta copine alors mon petit Potty !

Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, je m'en doutais un peu mais je pensais que cela allait venir plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

- Je demanderais qui à ta place, mais pour tout te dire c'est Parkinson.

- Sœur Theresa amie des causes perdues, bonjour. Se moqua le Serpentard.

Le Survivant soupira, agacer par les enfantillages de l'homme devant lui et Drago le comprit.

- Bon d'accord explique moi ce que tu attends.

- C'est simple. Je voudrais que tu apprennes à Hermione l'Occlumancie et surtout que tu m'informe de tout ce que tu verras ou ce qu'elle te racontera, d'accord ?

- Je veux bien mais t'attends pas à ce que ta copine me fasse des petites confidences et me raconte à quel point c'était génial de visiter les cachots de ma cinglée de tante.

- Merci Malefoy. Lâcha alors Harry.

Il lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et demanda :

- Va voir Blaise, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se tape ta petite Weaslaide.

-0-

L'heure qu'avait passé Hermione et Mr Weasley à la librairie avait parut à la Gryffondor très courte mais elle était quand même ressortie avec quatre classiques sorciers qu'étaient : « Les Grands Évènements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle », « Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe », « Propriétés des plantes aquatiques du bassin méditerranéen » et « La Biographie d'Ulric Le Follingue », et bien sur était la plus heureuse des sorcières, c'est donc d'un pas joyeux qu'elle se rendit accompagnée du père de Ron chez Ollivander. Ils entrèrent et le vieux vendeur de baguette était déjà derrière son comptoir et semblait les attendre patiemment.

- Alors ? Demanda Arthur. Cette baguette que nous dit-elle ?

- La baguette est réparée vous pourrez vous en servir sans problèmes Miss.

- Merci monsieur. Répondit Hermione.

- Cependant je suis plutôt inquiet quant à ce que votre baguette m'a confiée. Il se trouve qu'elle a le cœur noir et incertain, elle ou vous Miss avez du subir de grands malheurs.

Cette phrase assombrit Hermione qui sentait bien que le malheur pesait bien sur elle mais elle était déterminée à le faire quitter sa vie, mais à peine sa décision prise une nouvelle douleur se fit ressentir dans son bras, mais cette fois différente, comme un doloris qui lui fit tourner de l'œil. Le malheur était là, à deux pas.

-0-

Salut tout le monde, la suite se précise doucement mais surement j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir!

A la semaine prochaine!


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

Hermione rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après sa perte de connaissance toujours dans la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander qui lui proposa un verre d'eau.

- Hermione, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Dit Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Monsieur Weasley et c'est bien ça le problème ! S'exclama Hermione.

La Gryffondor savait que tout était lié à la marque qui ornait son bras mais elle ne voulait pas en parler au père de son meilleur ami qui était encore amoureux d'elle, encore un problème de plus à régler, mais pour l'instant Hermione voulait s'occuper de sa baguette et demanda donc au spécialiste en la matière :

- Est-ce que je peux essayer ma baguette ?

- Bien sur, il est possible qu'elle oppose une petite résistance étant donné que le bois à été légèrement modifié.

Hermione acquiesça, pris son bien et lança un sort permettant d'allumer la petite lampe installée sur le comptoir du propriétaire de la boutique, causant un nouvel assaut de souffrance dans son bras. Arthur posa encore quelques questions sur la baguette de la jeune femme et ils finirent par revenir au Terrier.

-0-

Dans la chambre du second étage Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et Drago jouaient aux échecs version sorciers, puis Molly entra dans la chambre pour annoncer qu'ils passaient à table. Une fois toute l'équipe installée, Arthur expliqua l'après midi qu'il avait passé avec Hermione et cette dernière s'extasia devant ces livres achetés,ce qui fit rire la tablée. Malgré les livres, l'étincelle que Ronald percevait dans les yeux de la jolie brune n'était plus. Se yeux reflétaient de la tristesse,ses iris chocolats ne pétillaient plus. Son teint n'était plus de pêche, sa peau était encore plus pâle que n,Hermione Granger n'avait plus rien d'une lionne. Elle n'évoquait plus que douleur.

- Dis Mione, est-ce que ça va ?

La concernée releva la tête, ne voulant laisser passer aucune émotion, mais son bras la faisait toujours souffrir.

- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Arthur comme à son habitude ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche et à cet instant Hermione en aurait bien fait du pâté pour hippogriffes.

- Hermione nous à fait une petite baisse de tension tout à l'heure, mais ça va maintenant.

- Je suppose que tu n'allais rien dire ? Lâcha Harry un peu sur les nerfs.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Potter. Répliqua la brunette.

La joute verbale jeta un grand froid sur tous les habitants du Terrier et Molly tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser la situation.

- Allons les enfants on ne va pas s'énerver pour si peu, Hermione vous dit qu'elle va bien c'est que c'est le cas.

Ron explosa.

- Bon sang maman ! Tu ne vois donc rien ? Elle est l'ombre d'elle-même depuis la capture ! Elle ne sourit pas, mange comme un oiseau, elle est pâle, les joues creuses et ses cheveux sont encore plus moches que d'habitude !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley tu vas te taire! Trancha Ginny.

- Peut-être que j'ai une sale tête. Mais en attendant il n'y a que moi qui me coltine ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en soulevant sa manche.

Soudain un vent bien plus glacial souffla sur la petite maison biscornue, et des expressions horrifiées avaient pris place sur les visages. Une vilaine marque ressemblant étrangement à la marque des ténèbres avait élue logement sur le bras de la jeune femme. Un long filet qui bougeait sous sa peau tel un serpent, et la marque des reliques de la mort. Harry se leva gifla sa meilleure amie en lui lançant un regard plein de dégoût tandis que Ron l'accompagnait dans leur chambre. Malefoy prit le bras de la Gryffondor et l'attira à l'extérieur, l'air frais de Mars ne leur feraient pas de mal.

-0-

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu nous faire ça ? Cria le Survivant.

Harry Potter était en colère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent et quand il l'était il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages, et ça Ronald le savait mais il se devait d'expliquer la situation de sa meilleure amie qui devait être légitime. Il connaissait bien Hermione, et la marque sur son bras était soit du au hasard soit elle l'avait fait pour les protéger.

- Harry il faut que tu te calmes, Mione n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire j'en suis sûr ! Dit-il.

- Ronald tu étais le premier à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et tu lui a bien fais remarquer à table maintenant on sait pourquoi. Expliqua- t'il.

- Au nom de Merlin, Potter ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione se serait laissé tatouer de cette manière par une folle furieuse, reine des Mangemorts de surcroit ? Elle n'est pas responsable de sa situation.

- Ron, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Trancha le Survivant.

Cette demande finit d'achever le rouquin qui se sentait terriblement éloigné de ses meilleurs amis mais consentit et sortit sans un mot. Une fois seul, Harry décida de se coucher sans penser à la gifle qu'il avait administré à Hermione et surtout au fait que lui-même commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la pression qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

-0-

Drago et Hermione étaient installés en silence, dehors sur un petit banc installer pour les fêtes de Noël par Monsieur Weasley qui avait certainement du oublier de le retirer. Malefoy ne connaissait pas bien Hermione ni même comment se comporter avec les gens en général car comme tout le monde le savait le Serpentard était plutôt réfractaire à toute forme de sociabilité entre les individus. Mais, étonnamment, il comprit que la Gryffondor aussi horripilante soit t-elle avait réellement besoin d'expliquer dans les moindres détails ses quatre mois de captivité , et étant donné qu'elle n'allait certainement pas le faire dans l'immédiat avec ses amis, il sût qu'il allait accomplir une partie du contrat tacite entre lui et Potter. L'écouter raconter son séjour chez les Lestrange. Mais visiblement la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à se confier et cracha :

- T'as aimé le spectacle, Malefoy ?

Bien décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu le Serpentard joua la carte de l'inquiétude espérant la toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu car il connaissait le côté sensible de la jeune fille.

- Pas tellement non, je m'inquiète pour toi Grangie figure-toi.

Et cela sembla la détendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'aider.

- Comment veux-tu m'aider ? Tout ce que je voudrais c'est revenir quatre mois en arrière.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça mais je peux t'apprendre l'Occlumancie pour te protéger un minimum de Bellatrix et je peux t'aider à découvrir quelles sont les propriétés magiques de ta marque.

- C'est sur que tu t'y connais niveau tatouage.

Drago légèrement vexé, releva sa manche gauche où se situait la marque des Ténèbres.

- Oui je m'y connais, mais seulement parce que j'ai été endoctriné si j'avais réellement su ce qui se tramait derrière je n'aurais jamais participé à la cérémonie des Mangemorts.

- Tu as tué c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Non, ce qui importe c'est que j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passait. Et même si ça ne se voit pas je fais des efforts.

Hermione esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire car oui il faisait des efforts rien qu'en lui parlant de manière courtoise et elle préféra donc faire avancer les choses.

- Par quoi on commence ?

- Il me semble que tu subis des attaques de légilimancie de la part de ma très chère tante ?

- Ca arrive, souvent. Admit-elle.

- On va y remédier, alors. Bouge tes fesses Granger, on y va ! S'exclama le blond.

- On va où ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien quand on y sera Grangie.

-0-

Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Blaise et Ron étaient dans le salon et décidèrent de jouer à un jeu pour oublier que tout dans la maison dégénérait, la plus jeune des Weasley proposa un action vérité et expliqua les règles du jeu aux Serpentards qui ne connaissait pas le jeu d'origine moldue.

- Alors on tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et celui qui joue doit poser la question : « Action ou Vérité ? » au joueur qui le suit et selon sa réponse on lui donne un gage ou une question à laquelle il n'a pas le droit de mentir, si possible des questions cochonnes c'est plus drôle. Compris ?

- Fastoche ! Je commence. S'exclama Blaise. Alors Pans' action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Tu dois rester sur les genoux de Weasley pendant un tour.

- T'es sérieux Zabini ? Cria la brune.

- Paix et amour repose dans ta voix ma chère. Répliqua-t-il.

Ron était rouge écarlate mais ne dit rien et la jeune femme s'installa sur ses genoux avant de demander à Ginny :

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- As-tu déjà trompé quelqu'un ?

- Non, désolé de vous décevoir mes petits vicieux. Ria la rouquine. Ron action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Combien de rapports sexuels as-tu-eu ?

Cette question ne manqua pas de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme surtout en sachant que c'était sa petite sœur qui lui posait cette question mais il répondit.

- 4.

- Weasley faudra que je t'apprenne deux ou trois techniques pour qu'elles tombent dans ton lit comme des mouches. Se moqua Zabini.

- Quand tu veux Zabini. Luna action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Luna lèche la joue de Zabini ça lui remettra les idées en place.

- Ron ce n'est pas super hygiénique tu sais. Protesta la fille Lovegood.

- M'en fous. Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde même les deux concernés.

- Alors Blaise action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- De quoi as-tu le plus peur ?

- De devoir affronter ma mère sur le champ de bataille.

La réponse du métis jeta un froid sur l'assemblée mais c'était la seule chose dont il avait peur et il savait qu'il pouvait le dire à voix haute devant ces gens qui n'avait eux pas peur d'exprimer leurs sentiments sans gêne. Pansy s'approcha de lui et lui serra le bras et dit afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que je peux descendre des genoux de Weasley !

Et le jeu continua.

-0-

Malefoy avait fait transformer Hermione sans qu'elle sache encore ou et pour quelle raison mais lorsque qu'elle découvrit le lieu elle cru rêver. Une fête foraine moldue. Pourquoi Drago Lucius Malefoy l'emmenait dans une fête foraine moldu ? En voyant briller des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme le Serpentard décida de casser la magie et lâcha :

- T'es niaise à ce point ? Une fête foraine et tu redeviens une gamine ?

Hermione lui mis une tape derrière la tête et dit :

- Bon pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère sur l'endroit ou on va ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sache où c'est, pour l'instant du moins.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Bellatrix lit encore fréquemment dans ton esprit, c'est assez comme explication ?

Hermione se tut et accepta de subir un sortilège d'aveuglement temporaire, se laissa guider par le Serpentard toujours méfiante et lorsqu'elle entra dans le lieu elle sentit directement l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé, mais ne dit rien, ils firent quelques pas encore et Drago leva le sort. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce très sombre, le blond fit apparaitre une lampe à huile et deux chaises, ils s'installèrent et Malefoy commença :

- Tu n'as jamais une seule fois pratiqué l'Occlumancie ?

- Non, jamais. Je sais juste ce que m'a expliqué Harry. Dit avec pas mal de ressentiment Hermione.

- Vu les performances que Rogue m'a rapporté sur lui je voudrais faire autrement. Donc dis-moi ce que tu sais de l'Occlumancie.

- C'est bloquer son esprit en gros.

- On est loin de la définition des livres auquel tu nous as habituée. Se moqua le jeune homme.

- Malefoy tu m'énerve plutôt sérieusement.

- Bon j'arrête. Donc si tu veux bien je vais te faire lancer un sortilège de Legilimens sur moi comme ça tu verras ce que fait Bellatrix dans ton esprit et la manière dont je vais te repousser. D'accord ?

- Oui. Dit Hermione peu sûre d'elle car cela faisait un certain moment qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé se baguette et qu'elle avait peur de manquer un sort aussi complexe devant son rival de toujours. Elle leva sa baguette et jeta le sort sans difficulté et fut transportée dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de ce dernier qui lui fit voir des choses qui changerait sa perception de lui pour toujours.

-0-

Salut! j'espère que ça va perso vraiment cool je souhaite que vos fêtes de fin d'année se soit bien passées. Bref, la suite vous plait? Un petit review?

Au plaisir, MarineM.


End file.
